Secret Bet, Secret Love
by kajegaje
Summary: Tentang Jongin yang menerima tantangan CY dan SH untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo dan menjadikannya kekasih. Tentang bagaimana takdir membuat Jongin berubah dari sebelumnya. Tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo dan rasa bersalahnya yang tak kunjung hilang. (Kaisoo / CB / HH - twoshot GS- EXO)
1. Chapter 1: Secret Bet, Secret Attention

**Halo!**

Kaje sudah balik lagi bawa cerita baru.

Buat yang nunggu lanjutan beberapa cerita lain yang belum selesai, harap diperpanjang ya nunggunya hahaha.

Lagi mau fokus bikin skripsi, jadi gabisa mikir alur cerita apik buat nerusin cerita yang udah diaplod itu. Maafkan Kaje.

Ini adalah cerita **Kaisoo** pertama Kaje di tahun 2016! Akhirnya pecah telor juga,

Muchas gracias alias terima kasih banyak untuk **Desta Soo** yang bantu kasih selipan ide. **Mega** yang kasih ide sekalian nemenin bikin cerita dari malem - lalu pagi. _Here's my top story for 2016!_

Salam!

.

.

 _BGM: We Don't Talk Anymore - Charlie Puth ft. Selena Gomez  
_

 ** _Chapter 1:_ _Secret Bet, Secret Attention  
_**

 _-Jongin's side-_

* * *

Tiga tahun.

Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang diperlukan Jongin menyingkirkan segala _sampah_ di kepalanya dan melesat—berubah menjadi seorang _chef_ ternama dan berbakat seperti ibunya. Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang dipakai oleh Jongin membangun dunia barunya tanpa _cinta_. Tiga tahun adalah waktu krusial Jongin yang ia lalui hanya dengan dukungan dua sahabat karibnya dan kakak laki-lakinya. Dan tiga tahun adalah waktu yang cukup bagi Jongin membangun tembok kokoh bermaterial beton dan baja dalam hatinya, untuk memblokir seluruh akses yang dipunyai kehidupan masalalunya yang mungkin saja ingin _menggoda_ _iman_ Jongin lagi.

Kembali pada masalalu adalah pilihan yang paling Jongin hindari seumur hidupnya—jika ia bisa. Membiarkan masalalunya perlahan merangkak lalu menyatu dengan kehidupannya hari ini adalah keputusan paling akhir yang akan Jongin pilih. Karena Jongin hanya ingin hidup kembali dengan cerdas dan bahagia seperti kehidupan kecilnya sebelum sebuah perasaan _sialan_ menghancurkan impian Jongin. Jongin hanya ingin hidup dengan sisa mimpi kedua orangtuanya yakni memiliki seorang anak dengan profesi _chef_ yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilakukan oleh kakaknya, Joonmyeon yang sudah lebih dulu diberikan titah untuk melanjutkan kepemimpinan mendiang sang ayah di perusahaan keluarga Kim. Karena Jongin hanya ingin kembali tertawa meski hatinya _masih_ penuh luka.

" _Chef_ Kim?"

Jongin membalikkan badannya dengan kaget saat suara maskulin memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah di ruangan VIP," ujarnya sopan. Pemuda ini adalah _chef_ utama di restoran besar milik Jongin. Ia baru saja secara resmi diangkat menjadi _chef_ utama setelah Jongin memutuskan untuk _istirahat_ sejenak dari dunia dapur dan memilih memenuhi otaknya dengan ide-ide bisnis kecil lain seperti sebuah _coffee cafe_.

"Terima kasih, Jongdae. Kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, aku akan menemui mereka."

Jongin melangkah melewati _chef_ nya dengan langkah yang terbilang cepat. Dua sahabatnya itu sudah menghilang dari peredaran kehidupannya selama satu bulan tanpa kabar yang jelas, dan jika keduanya hari ini memutuskan menemuinya disini, pasti ada sesuatu hal yang akan mereka bahas.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Jongin setelah memasuki salah satu ruangan VIP _class_ yang ada di restoran besar miliknya, _de Luz_.

"Cukup untukku menghabiskan satu _croissant_ dan secangkir kopi pahit." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Dan cukup juga untukku kembali membutuhkan asupan _bubble tea_. Demi Tuhan, Jongin. Sesibuk apa kau sampai kami, _sahabatmu_ , harus menunggu satu minggu hanya untuk bisa bertemu denganmu?" protes Sehun sembari menekankan nada suaranya pada kata _sahabatmu_.

Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu membiarkan beberapa pelayannya masuk dan menata beberapa masakan kesukaan ketiganya di atas meja.

"Cukup sibuk sampai aku lupa bahwa hari ini _hyung_ ku pulang dari Amerika."

Chanyeol membuat gesture ' _ah_ ' dengan mulutnya dan juga badan tegapnya yang ia mundurkan ke belakang menyentuh punggung kursi. " _Hyung_ pulang hari ini? Kukira ia baru akan pulang bulan depan."

"Katanya dia punya kejutan, entah apa maksudnya." Jawab Jongin singkat sambil mulai menyantap makanan kesukaannya. "Ada hal penting apa sampai kalian meminta bertemu disini?"

Sehun tersedak _bubble tea_ barunya yang baru ia minum seperempat. _Bubble tea_ harusnya tidak disediakan di restoran besar seperti _de Luz_. Tapi jika kau adalah sahabat baik pemilik restoran, maka apapun bisa terjadi.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun. Sehun menatap Chanyeol. Keduanya seolah memberi kode _'kau saja yang bilang!'_ satu sama lain. Cukup lama keduanya saling _melempar_ kode hingga keheningan yang muncul itu mulai mengusik rasa penasaran Jongin.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba berubah seperti seorang gadis yang ingin menyatakan cinta pada _crush_ nya, huh?" tanya Jongin dengan nada datarnya setelah lebih dulu meletakkan pisau dan garpu di piringnya lalu berganti dengan meminum air putih dalam gelas yang sudah disiapkan pelayannya tadi. "Cepat katakan, _Bajingan_. Jangan mencoba menguji kesabaranku lagi, _sialan_."

Chanyeol dan Sehun tertawa mendengar umpatan Jongin yang mulai tidak sabar. Rasanya sudah berabad-abad lalu umpatan itu keluar dari _mulut suci_ milik Jongin.

" _The old Kim Jongin_ _is back, huh?"_ tanya Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, _Keparat_. Aku diburu waktu untuk menjemput _hyung_ ku, jadi cepat katakan, kalian mau membahas apa?"

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang menguji kesabaran Jongin. "Tenanglah, Kim. Jangan bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu sensitif yang ternyata sedang hamil. Kami ini kan sahabatmu sejak kecil, Joonmyeon _hyung_ pasti mengerti jika kau terlambat menjemputnya."

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Jika kedua makhluk tampan yang _sialan_ ini bukan sahabatnya sejak kecil, mungkin Jongin tak akan mau repot-repot meluangkan waktu _chef-chef_ terbaiknya untuk membuat makanan ini.

"Ayolah, aku sudah penasaran sekali. Kenapa sifat _sialan_ kalian yang satu ini tidak pernah hilang, sih?" protes Jongin.

Chanyeol melepas tawanya lagi. "Baiklah, Kim, baiklah. Tapi jangan membunuh kami berdua jika aku sudah selesai bicara, ya. Dan yang paling penting, jangan memotong pembicaraanku!" ingat Chanyeol pada sahabatnya yang memang punya sifat suka memotong pembicaraannya sebelum selesai itu.

Jongin memberi gestur menyerah dengan kedua tangannya dan mempersilahkan salah satu dari kedua sahabat kesayangannya itu untuk mulai bicara.

Dan ternyata, Sehun yang memulai.

"Ini tentang masalalumu,"

Perasaan Jongin mulai terjun payung dan dada Jongin tiba-tiba terasa bergemuruh.

"Kyungsoo... dia..."

"Akan bertunangan bulan depan." Tutup Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan sembari menatap kedua bola mata Jongin yang mulai bergetar.

Tangan Jongin yang terkepal di atas meja jadi tolok ukur bagi Sehun dan Chanyeol bagaimana keadaan jiwa sahabat mereka. Dengan ruangan berpendingin seperti ini saja, keduanya masih bisa merasakan aura _panas_ yang keluar dari tubuh Jongin. Mereka mungkin akan menyesal mengatakan ini pada Jongin, tapi mereka akan lebih menyesal jika membiarkan sahabat mereka jadi tuna asmara seumur hidup.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sangat paham seberapa besar pengaruh tersebutnya nama seorang _'Kyungsoo'_ di depan Jongin. Mereka juga sangat mengerti bagaimana reaksi kepala Jongin jika nama itu sudah merayap di gendang telinganya. Karena keduanya adalah saksi hidup bagaimana besarnya kebencian Jongin pada sosok _itu_. Sosok yang membuat Jongin memutuskan keluar dari kampusnya secara tiba-tiba dan menghilang selama tiga tahun. Sosok yang membuat Jongin membangun tembok dengan material beton dan baja dalam hidupnya semata-mata agar Jongin bisa tetap _hidup bahagia_. Sosok yang jadi _perjudian_ ketiganya lima tahun lalu.

 _Do Kyungsoo_.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon kembali mengecek arlojinya dan juga ponselnya. Jarum panjang arlojinya sudah berganti angka tiga kali dan adiknya belum juga muncul di hadapannya. Lelaki yang sudah lama tidak ia temui itu bukan tipikal _penjemput terlambat_ , jadi pasti ada yang menghambatnya untuk tepat waktu. Mungkin di tengah perjalanan pulang nanti, Joonmyeon akan menanyakannya.

"Sabarlah, Sayang. Jongin mungkin terjebak macet,"

Sebuah suara selembut kapas baru saja mampir di telinga Joonmyeon dan itu sudah mampu membuat setengah pikiran gilanya hilang tak berbekas. Sosok disampingnya adalah alasan kenapa ia pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal. Sosok disampingnya adalah alasan kenapa ia memaksa Jongin menjemputnya di Bandara Incheon siang ini. Dan sosok disampingnya ini adalah alasan terkuatnya untuk selalu bisa _sehat_ saat sedang dikelilingi tumpukan berkas perusahaan yang bisa kapan saja membuatnya gila.

"Dia tak pernah terlambat, Xing _ie_. Pasti ada sesuatu,"

Joonmyeon tahu adiknya. Joonmyeon tahu watak adik semata wayangnya. Sebagai penanggung jawab keluarga Kim, Joonmyeon punya kewajiban untuk selalu tahu bagaimana keadaan adiknya diluar kenyataan bahwa dia dan adiknya memang dekat sejak kecil.

Mata tajam milik sosok disamping Joonmyeon menangkap siluet seorang pemuda tampan dengan jas hitamnya sedang berlari menerobos keramaian. Pemuda itu juga terlihat beberapa kali menolehkan pandangannya ke segala arah seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Myeonn _ie_ , apa itu Jongin?"

Mendengar nama adiknya disebut dengan lembut, Joonmyeon segera menoleh ke arah dimana jari telunjuk _gadisnya_ tertuju. Dan kebetulan, bersamaan dengan itu, sosok pemuda itu juga melihat ke arah Joonmyeon.

" _Hyung_!"

Lekuk senyum di bibir Joonmyeon langsung muncul dengan lebar begitu matanya memastikan bahwa sosok yang ditunjuk _gadisnya_ adalah benar adiknya. Pertemuan yang hanya terjadi setahun tiga kali membuat Joonmyeon sering merindukan Jongin. Apalagi, mereka tidak pernah berada sejauh ini sebelum kedua orangtua meninggal dan menjadikan mereka _kepala_ dari dua bisnis utama milik keluarga. Kedua tangan Joonmyeon langsung terbuka lebar seolah menunggu adiknya datang dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat hingga nafas keduanya tersendat.

"Ya Tuhan. Rasanya seperti satu abad aku tidak melihatmu," ujar Joonmyeon riang saat Jongin sudah memeluknya seperti harapannya.

"Jangan berlebihan, _hyung_. Minggu lalu kita baru saja _video-call_ ," balas Jongin seraya melepas pelukannya dengan berat hati. Pandangan Jongin sejak tadi tidak hanya fokus pada Joonmyeon, tapi juga sosok gadis yang begitu cantik disamping Joonmyeon.

"Oh, kau bersamanya? Siapa dia?" tanya Jongin dengan sopan seraya menundukkan badannya. "Halo, aku Kim Jongin, adik Kim Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon kembali tersenyum dan mempersilahkan gadisnya berkenalan secara resmi dengan Jongin.

"Aku Zhang Yixing, calon istri Kim Joonmyeon,"

Raut wajah Jongin yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi terkejut pun dimaklumi gadis cantik itu. Dengan kenyataan bahwa Joonmyeon tidak pernah bercerita tentangnya pada Jongin karena ingin menjadikannya sebagai kejutan, mungkin Yixing bisa paham mengapa raut tampan itu sedikit berubah saat ini.

Jongin menatap Joonmyeon meminta penjelasan.

"Inilah kejutannya, Jongin. Aku ingin menikahi Yixing, dan tentu saja aku perlu restu darimu! Ayo, kita bicarakan di rumah saja! Aku sudah sangat merindukan masakan bibi Song!" sahut Joonmyeon riang seraya mendorong troli berisi beberapa koper miliknya dan Yixing dan meninggalkan Jongin beberapa langkah di belakang.

"YAK! Jangan meninggalkanku!" protes Jongin sembari mengejar kakaknya dan calon kakak iparnya yang cantik itu.

Kepala Jongin sebenarnya sedang tidak baik hari ini. Selain karena _pengumuman_ dari Joonmyeon tentang calonnya yang terbilang mengejutkan, masuknya unsur masalalu dalam hidupnya lewat kedua sahabatnya juga jadi penyebab kekacauan isi kepala Jongin hari ini. Lelaki tampan itu membutuhkan waktu tiga tahun penuh untuk bisa sukses dan yakin dengan pembangunan tembok kokohnya yang ia harap bisa membantunya memblokir seluruh akses masalalunya yang akan mendatanginya. Tapi siapa sangka jika masalalu itu ternyata datang dari dalam tembok yang ia bangun dan bukan dari luar seperti yang ia perkirakan? Siapa yang sangka jika masalalunya akan secepat ini kembali membuatnya limbung lewat kedua sahabat kesayangannya?

Siapa yang sangka jika sosok yang _sangat_ Jongin benci ternyata kembali membuat hidupnya labil hanya dengan sebuah berita _pertunangan_?

Jika harus kembali hidup dengan masalalunya, mungkin Jongin akan memilih saat dimana ia tidak mengenal sosok itu sama sekali sehingga ia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktunya mempelajari bahan-bahan makanan dan seni memasak selama tiga tahun. Dan tentu saja, itu adalah saat dimana Jongin belum terlalu tertarik dengan pesona _merah muda_ yang pada kenyataannya malah jadi penyebab utama luka menganga di hatinya.

.

.

Jongin membenci kenyataan dimana sebenarnya dia lemah. Jongin membenci kenyataan dimana dia adalah sosok yang tidak bisa kuat. Dan Jongin membenci kenyataan bahwa ia adalah sosok yang kalah.

Seumur hidup Jongin adalah persaingan, walau nyatanya Jongin tidak pernah terlalu mempedulikan. Seumur hidup Jongin adalah pembuktian kekuatan, walau nyatanya Jongin juga tidak pernah memperhatikan. Karena seumur hidup Jongin, dia tidak pernah punya insting pecinta persaingan. Dia adalah tipikal pemuda yang menjalani hidup dengan santai dan memilih apa saja yang menurutnya penting dan patut untuk diperhatikan. Peringkat di sekolah dan juga kekasih, bukan hal yang masuk radar Jongin sejak masa sekolah. Walau kenyataannya, otak cerdas Jongin tidak bisa dikalahkan dan ketampanan Jongin tidak bisa diremehkan. Tapi sejak Jongin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, radar hidupnya sedikit bertambah luas.

Adalah Chanyeol dan Sehun yang jadi perantaranya mendekati Kyungsoo. Mereka berdualah yang jadi pemacu Jongin untuk bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Jongin bukan tipikal pecinta persaingan, jadi Chanyeol dan Sehun memanfaatkan sifat Jongin itu untuk mendapatkan keuntungan berupa kesenangan batin mereka saat itu. Jongin tidak suka bersaing dan kedua sahabatnya merasa bahwa di kehidupan yang sudah dewasa ini, Jongin harus _diajari_ bagaimana indahnya _persaingan_.

Dari titik itulah, muncul gurauan kecil berisi bumbu pancingan untuk Jongin dari Sehun dan Chanyeol. Dari titik itulah, muncul rasa tidak ingin diremehkan dalam diri Jongin. Dan dari titik itu jugalah, muncul rasa penasaran tentang bagaimana nikmatnya terperdaya oleh _nuansa merah muda_.

"Melamun lagi, ya?"

 _Suara lembut ini lagi_ , pikir Jongin. _Chef_ muda dan berbakat ini sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kedatangan yang tiba-tiba dari sosok calon kakak iparnya ke dalam kamarnya. Biasanya, Joonmyeon pasti akan repot-repot mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya jika akan bergabung dengan Jongin untuk melamunkan sesuatu atau membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi tidak dengan Yixing. Gadis cantik dengan wajah serupa malaikat itu akan langsung membuka pintu kamar Jongin walau dengan celah kecil. Setelah memastikan bahwa Jongin tidak sedang ganti baju atau hal lain yang melibatkan tubuh telanjang, Yixing akan masuk dan menyapa Jongin dengan suara lembut miliknya.

Jujur saja, Jongin jadi teringat ibunya setiap kali Yixing menyapanya. Ia jadi sangat paham mengapa kakaknya bisa begitu mencintai Yixing seakan tidak ada gadis lain yang bisa _menggoda_ hatinya.

" _Noona_. Apa sudah lama disitu?" tanya Jongin seraya berdiri dan menjauhkan diri dari jendela kamarnya untuk mendekat pada Yixing.

"Cukup lama untuk bisa melihatmu mendesahkan nafas berat beberapa kali," sahut Yixing. "Ada apa, Sayang? Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat, hm?"

Sifat Yixing yang begitu keibuan dan perhatian adalah kunci utama mengapa _duo_ Kim sangat _takluk_ pada Yixing. Jongin yang baru beberapa hari mengenal Yixing saja sudah merasa seperti bertahun-tahun mengenal Yixing. Karenanya, ia tak canggung bersikap manja dalam kadar seorang adik pada iparnya dan seorang anak pada ibunya atau sekedar bercerita tentang kacaunya isi kepalanya belakangan ini.

"Apa begitu kentara?" tanya Jongin lembut sambil mendudukkan diri di kasurnya, disamping Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk dengan begitu cantik hingga Jongin merasa ia baru saja kembali bertemu ibunya dalam sosok Yixing.

"Cerita saja jika kau memang ingin mengeluarkan _unek-unekmu_ ,"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia sudah sangat tahu bahwa kakaknya pasti sudah berkoar mengenai bagaimana sifatnya, apa saja masalah mereka dulu sejak kecil dan segala tentang Jongin yang Joonmyeon ketahui.

"Tapi _noona_ kan pasti sudah tahu dari _hyung_ ,"

"Eih, itu kan hanya garis besar. Kalau langsung darimu kan lebih inti." Balas Yixing cepat. "Jadi?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang hal ini pada Joonmyeon, setidaknya tidak sedetail-detailnya karena waktu itu Joonmyeon sedang disibukkan dengan pengalihan kepemimpinan perusahaan dari ayahnya, sehingga Jongin tidak ingin membuat Joonmyeon meledak karena masalahnya yang sebenarnya tak terlalu penting.

Chanyeol dan Sehun pun hanya tahu beberapa bagian saja karena Jongin masih kesal dengan fakta bahwa keduanya-lah sumber utama mengapa semua ini terjadi padanya. Jika bukan karena gurauan iseng itu, Jongin tidak akan mengenal Kyungsoo. Jika bukan karena gurauan iseng itu, Jongin tidak akan terpancing untuk bersaing. Dan jika bukan karena perjanjian bodoh itu, Jongin tidak akan merasa sesakit ini saat berpikir tentang _romansa merah muda_.

"Aku... sedang dilema?"

Alis Yixing menyatu di tengah. "Dilema? Tentang?"

"Ceritanya panjang, _noona_." Keluh Jongin sembari membaringkan dirinya di kasur dan membiarkan Yixing menatapnya dengan kesal dari posisi duduknya sekarang.

"Aku punya waktu seharian sampai Joonmyeon pulang dari kantor untuk mendengarkan rengekanmu yang bisa saja seperti gadis kecil yang sedang jatuh cinta."

" _Noona!_ " protes Jongin cepat.

"Makanya, segera ceritakan dan jangan berbelit-belit." Final Yixing yang tentu saja tak lupa untuk memberikan senyum cantiknya pada Jongin.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menceritakannya secara gamblang pada _hyung_. Urusan perusahaan sudah cukup rumit dan menyebalkan untuk sekedar digabung dengan urusan kepalaku." Pinta Jongin dengan wajah memelasnya yang sudah latih sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Baiklah, baik! Dasar tukang rayu, sama saja seperti Myeonnie." Tukas Yixing. "Sudah cepat ceritakan,"

Jongin menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan seperempat tembok kokohnya runtuh karena ketukan intens dari masalalunya yang secara ajaib sudah berada di bagian dalam hatinya yang ia lindungi dengan susah payah.

"Ini tentang masalaluku, _noona_. Masalaluku dengan seorang gadis... bernama _Do Kyungsoo_." gantung Jongin.

"Dia akan bertunangan dengan seseorang yang jadi pesaing utamaku saat berusaha mendapatkannya dulu, lima tahun lalu..."

.

.

.

* * *

 _Seoul, 2015_

Jongin membuang puntung rokoknya ke asbak dan mematikannya, diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang membuang kaleng birnya yang sudah kosong dan Sehun yang baru bangun tidur. Ketiganya saat ini sudah selesai kelas dan sedang bersantai di taman kampusnya. Biasanya mereka akan langsung pulang ke rumah Sehun untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan main _playstation_ atau nonton film dewasa. Tapi rutinitas itu ternyata membuat ketiganya bosan.

"Jong, kau serius tidak mau cari pacar?"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang tiba-tiba membawa _romansa merah muda_ dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Sepenting itu ya punya pacar?"

Chanyeol mendesah sekali. " _Samchoon_ pasti ingin melihatmu mengenalkan gadis ke rumah, Jong."

" _Hyung_ saja belum punya pacar, kenapa harus aku duluan?"

"Karena _hyung_ mu sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantor, dan kau hanya kuliah, Jongin. Demi Tuhan, apa salahnya sih cari pacar?"

Jongin menyenderkan punggungnya ke belakang. "Tidak ada gadis yang menarik perhatianku. Mereka semua biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial."

"Tidak ada kau bilang? Ya Tuhan, Jongin. Disini ada ratusan gadis yang seksi dan cantik, banyak juga yang cerdas menyamai otakmu. Dan kau masih bilang tidak ada yang menarik?" protes Chanyeol. "Seleramu, Bung. Benar-benar patut dipertanyakan,"

Sehun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol. "Jangan-jangan... kau... suka laki-laki, ya?" selidik Sehun.

Dan satu detik kemudian korek api gas milik Jongin melayang, _menyapa_ dahi Sehun.

"YAK!"

"Bicaramu, Hun. Sopan sekali, huh?"

"Salahmu sendiri. Aku saja sudah mulai repot meladeni ajakan gadis-gadis fakultas sebelah. Dan kau? Malah seenaknya mengatakan tidak ada gadis yang menarik disini,"

"Kalau itu, dasar kau saja yang _playboy,_ Hun." Balas Chanyeol cepat. "Jadi kau ini masih cinta perempuan tidak, sih?"

"Ya iyalah! Jangan kotori otakmu dengan adegan-adegan film dewasa yang sering kita tonton itu lalu mengaitkannya dengan kehidupan kita, dong. Aku masih _normal_ ,"

"Kalau begitu buktikan pada kami jika kau itu memang bisa punya pacar, Jongin." sahut Sehun santai sambil mulai menyalakan rokoknya, dengan korek milik Jongin. "Pacari salah satu gadis disini. Jika kau berhasil memacarinya paling tidak setengah tahun, kau dapat pengakuan dari kami."

Jongin berdecak. Dia tidak suka persaingan, dia tidak suka taruhan. Bukankah harusnya dua sahabat _sialan_ nya ini tahu itu?

 _Sial_ nya, Chanyeol seperti tahu arti raut muka tertekuk empat belas yang ditunjukkan Jongin. Dengan senyum kecil yang mirip seringai penuh makna, dia kemudian melanjutkan kata-kata _pemanas_ dari Sehun.

"Kau lihat tiga gadis itu? Gadis yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon itu," tunjuk Chanyeol tanpa menggunakan tangannya. "Pacari gadis yang di pinggir kiri itu, yang sedang membawa buku, pakai rok mini warna coklat dan kemeja putih dengan _cardigan_ coklat."

Jongin memajukan badannya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Gadis yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon, duduk di pinggir kiri dan membawa buku. Ah—lumayan juga sepertinya.

" _Well_ , pilihanmu tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak boleh memilih yang tengah atau pinggir kanan? Menurutku, mereka cantik. Badan mereka juga cukup berisi, sepertinya cukup sek—"

"KARENA AKU SUDAH MENGINCARNYA!" teriak Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan yang kemudian saling pandang seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Kau incar yang mana?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun tentunya, dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku yang pinggir kanan. Dia cantik sekali, astaga. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada bidadari bersekolah disini,"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban Sehun. " _Please_ , gombalanmu itu terlalu klise, Sehun."

"Bagus! Karena gadis yang ditengah itu _milikku_!" aku Chanyeol. "Lihatlah wajahnya yang mirip _puppy_ itu! Astaga, imut sekali!"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, menghindarkan keadaan buruk yang mungkin menghampirinya jika ia terlalu lama menatap gadis cantik itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia menatap Jongin.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau menerima tantangan kami tidak?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tidak tertarik. Aku akui gadis itu cukup manis, tapi aku—"

"Pengecut, cih."

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Siapa yang kau panggil pengecut, _Bajingan_?"

Seringai Chanyeol muncul. "Tentu saja kau, Kim _Pecundang_. Laki-laki sejati itu cinta persaingan, tapi kau malah menghindarinya. Sudahlah, akui saja kalau kau itu memang laki-laki pengecut yang benar-benar tidak pernah punya nyali untuk bersaing."

Jongin menggeram tidak terima dan Sehun tersenyum kecil diam-diam.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka, sahabatku sejak kecil yang aku kira hebat ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang pecundang dan pengecut." Tambah Sehun.

" _FINE! FINE!_ Dasar _bajingan tengik_ _sialan_." Balas Jongin. " _I'll take it,_ "

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pandang kemudian kembali menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang terbilang cukup menjengkelkan. "Kau yakin, Jongin? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau tidak tertarik?"

"Cerewet. Aku akan buktikan aku bisa mengencani gadis itu." balasnya. " _Sialan_ , kenapa aku harus terpancing dengan ucapan kalian, sih?" protes Jongin.

" _Well_ , kalau kau takut sih, kami tidak memaksa."

"Aku tidak takut dengan persaingan, _Keparat_. Aku hanya tidak suka bersaing karena toh aku pasti menang."

Sehun menaikkan alisnya sambil tetap menatap Jongin. "Ah... pasti menang? _Well_ , Tuan Kim. Untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak yakin kau akan menang mudah."

Jongin memicingkan matanya. "Tidak yakin? Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol menoleh kembali pada Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang serius berdebat.

"Karena kelihatannya, gadis itu sudah punya kekasih."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke kumpulan tiga gadis itu dan menemukan satu sosok yang sangat ia kenal ada disana dengan senyum _sialan_ nya.

"Oh, ini akan jadi sangat menarik, Chanyeol _hyung_." Seru Sehun.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Apa kau yakin kau bisa mengalahkan _nya_ lagi, Kim Jongin?"

Jongin tidak bergeming. Dia masih menatap sosok yang ia kenal itu dengan tatapan tidak suka serta aura gelap yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dalam sekejap. Jongin memang tidak suka persaingan, karena ia selalu yakin ia akan selalu menang. Tapi sosok _itu_ selalu berhasil membuat rasa nyaman Jongin akan kemenangan terusik, dan Jongin membencinya.

"Seorang Kim Jongin tidak akan pernah kalah dari Kim Myungsoo. Tidak akan pernah." Tegas Jongin. "Catat itu baik-baik."

.

.

.

Kim Myungsoo.

Nama itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak nama yang akan dengan senang hati Jongin tulis di urutan teratas dari kumpulan _rival abadi_ nya. Dari berjuta-juta manusia berjeniskelamin pria di Korea, bahkan di dunia, kenapa harus Kim Myungsoo yang muncul di kehidupan barunya yang sudah bahagia ini? Kenapa harus pemuda _sialan_ dengan raut wajah _sialan_ itu?

Kim Myungsoo adalah orang terakhir yang ingin Jongin temui lagi di kehidupannya saat ini. Tapi _sialnya_ , takdirnya berkata lain.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan datang?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin yang masih bersantai di balkon kamarnya dan tidak bersiap-siap untuk acara malam ini.

"Untuk apa? Bukan urusanku juga,"

Chanyeol mendesis, bergumam, menyindir dalam lirih dan apapun itu yang tepat menggambarkan kelakuannya saat ini. _"Bukan urusannya katanya? Dasar pengecut sialan,"_

"Ya, siapa tahu kau merindukannya? Bukannya kau paling suka saat dia sedang memakai _dress_?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin besar milik Jongin. Dengan telaten, Chanyeol membenarkan dasi kupu-kupunya yang masih terlihat miring.

"Diamlah, _Keparat_. Aku tidak butuh kau untuk membantuku mengingat _semuanya_ ,"

"Apa kalian sudah—woh, kau kenapa masih pakai _boxer_ sih, Jong? Kau tidak datang?"

Itu Sehun, dengan _tuxedo_ coklat gelap, tatapan yang tajam dan rambut yang disisir naik dan parfum maskulin yang menguar kuat. Sungguh tipikal CEO muda yang pasti digemari gadis-gadis.

"Untuk apa? Bukan urusanku juga," cibir Chanyeol sambil mengikuti nada bicara Jongin tadi.

Sehun tertawa kecil lalu kembali menatap Jongin. "Bung, kau serius tidak datang?"

Jongin benci jika sudah berkali-kali ditanya hal yang sudah ia jawab sebelumnya. Apalagi ini tentang Kyungsoo, _masalalunya_.

"Dia tidak membutuhkanku untuk datang di pesta pertunangannya. Jadi untuk apa aku datang?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh dan segera menarik lengan Chanyeol yang masih saja sibuk membenarkan tatanan rambutnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Kami berangkat dulu, ya!"

Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melambai pada kedua sahabatnya yang secepat kilat menghilang dari pandangannya. Desahan nafas berat Jongin keluarkan untuk kesekian kali malam ini. Pikirannya penuh dan dadanya juga bergemuruh. Jongin benci kalah, apalagi mengaku kalah. Tapi lagi-lagi, takdirnya seolah begitu kejam menampar dan melemparnya menuju kenyataan bahwa kali ini ia memang benar-benar _kalah_.

 _Kalah telak_.

.

Jongin sukses membiarkan satu _oneshot vodka_ mengalir dari tenggorokannya menuju lambungnya lagi dan lagi. Entah ini sudah _sloki_ ke berapa, yang jelas Jongin belum mabuk dan itu membuatnya geram.

"Tambah lagi, Jongdae _hyung_. Tolong,"

Telinga Jongin panas, begitu juga dadanya. Bukan hanya karena _vodka_ yang tidak berhenti mengalir turun membasahi kerongkongannya, tapi juga karena lagu sialan yang Jongdae putar di bar kecil miliknya.

"Jongin, jangan mabuk disini. Aku akan repot mengantarmu pulang, pelanggan sedang ramai." Protes Jongdae yang tetap saja dengan perlahan menuangkan _vodka_ pada _sloki_ milik Jongin.

" _Hyung_ , aku sedang ingin mabuk. Jangan kau larang,"

Ya, Jongin saat ini sedang berada di bar kecil milik Jongdae. Pelanggan disini sebenarnya tidak banyak tapi eksklusif. Selain karena terletak di _rooftop_ apartemen milik Jongin, bar ini juga hanya menerima pelanggan yang sudah lebih dulu _booking_ tempat. Dan alasan itulah yang membuat Jongin memilih datang kemari ketimbang harus ke _club-club_ besar yang entah bagaimana ramainya. Setidaknya, jika Jongin mabuk, akan ada karyawan-karyawan _nya_ (karyawan Jongdae yang bekerja di bar) yang bisa mengantarnya ke kamarnya di lantai bawah.

Niat Jongin adalah menenangkan diri dengan bersantai disini. Tapi sialnya, lagu yang jadi _playlist_ Jongdae hari ini begitu tepat menusuk batinnya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin kacau.

" _I just heard you found the one you've been looking, you've been looking for. I wish I would've known that wasn't me~"_

Jongdae tersenyum miris. Jongin sudah mulai mabuk. Terbukti dari kicauan Jongin yang mengikuti lirik lagu milik _Charlie Puth_ yang saat ini sedang mengalun di bar kecil _nya_.

"Pasti kau sedang memikirkan Kyungsoo ya?"

Jongin tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jongdae dan tetap bernyanyi seolah hanya itu yang ia bisa lakukan untuk mengurangi nyeri dalam dadanya.

" _Cause even after all this time I still wonder why I can't move on, just the way you did so easily. Don't wanna know, kind of dress you wearing tonight, if he's holding onto you so tight, the way I did before. I overdosed, should've known your love was a game! Now I can't get you out of my brain, ooh it's such a shame~~"_

Jongin meracau lagi dan Jongdae benar-benar geli dibuatnya. Bosnya ini memang sedang galau sebulan terakhir perihal _masalalunya_ yang kembali menyapa kehidupannya lewat _bantuan_ Sehun dan Chanyeol. Jongdae mungkin tidak terlalu paham apa masalah yang terjadi pada Jongin dan si gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu. Yang ia tahu, bosnya dan Kyungsoo pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan dan itu berakhir dengan buruk.

"Daehyun _-ah_ , bisa tolong kau antarkan _Chef_ Kim ke kamarnya? Lantai 8, kamar nomor 8812." Putus Jongdae sembari tetap melayani permintaan salah satu pelanggannya yang memesan _mocktail_.

"Oke, _hyung_. Apa _Chef_ Kim baik-baik saja? Dia terlihat begitu stress belakangan ini," tanya Daehyun sembari mencoba mengangkat tubuh Jongin yang baru saja dipastikan tidak sadarkan diri karena benar-benar mabuk.

"Entahlah, Dae. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur masalah _Chef_ Kim. Sudah, sana. Cepat antarkan _Chef_ Kim ke kamar dan segera kembali kemari. Kita sedang banyak pelanggan,"

Daehyun pun menurut. Ia segera memapah Jongin menuju _lift_ dan tentu saja menuju kamar sang Bos Besar yang ada di lantai 8. Untung apartemen milik Jongin ini hanya berlantai sepuluh, jika tidak, waktu lima belas menit yang Daehyun butuhkan untuk merebahkan Bosnya di kasur besarnya yang empuk akan terasa begitu lama dan membosankan.

Baru lima menit Daehyun pergi dari kamar Jongin setelah berhasil merebahkan tubuh Jongin dengan benar di kasur, pemuda bermarga Kim itu sudah meraung-raung seolah sedang mencari pertolongan dengan kedua mata yang masih tertutup.

"Yaaaaa~ Kyungsoo- _yaaaaa~_ Kenapa kau lebih memilih Kim _sialan_ itu daripada aku, huh?" racau Jongin sambil tak berhenti menggerakkan kedua tangannya di udara seperti sedang berusaha menggapai sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencintaiku saja, Kyungsoo _-yaaaaa_! Kenapa kau mempermainkan perasaanku! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini benar-benar mencintaimu, huuuuh?!"

Dan... yak.

Berkat pergerakan tak sadarnya, Jongin yang tadinya berbaring dengan tenang di atas kasur, sekarang sudah resmi berpindah ke lantai.

"Yaaaaa~ Kyungsoo _-yaaaaa~_ "

"Bisakah kau membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Myungsoo _sialan_ itu, huuuh? Kembali saja padakuuuuu, Kyungsoo _-yaaaaa~_ Aku mencintaimuuuu~ _"_

Lalu hening.

Akhirnya Jongin benar-benar sudah masuk dalam alam mimpinya dan tidak lagi meracau tentang bagaimana sebenarnya isi hati dan kepalanya selama ini jika dikaitkan dengan Kyungsoo, gadis bermata bulat yang tidak pernah bisa pergi dari kepalanya sekeras apapun seorang Kim Jongin mencoba.

Karena kenyataannya, Kim Jongin sudah terlampau jauh jatuh dalam pesona memabukkan milik Do Kyungsoo. Karena kenyataannya, seorang Kim Jongin tidak pernah lagi bisa merubah perasaannya pada Do Kyungsoo selain hanya perasaan cinta yang mungkin tidak dirasakan dengan detakan yang sama oleh sang gadis pujaan.

Karena ternyata waktu sepanjang delapan ribu tujuh ratus enam puluh jam, masih belum cukup membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang cukup sulit untuk ditembus itu hanya ada satu nama yang tersimpan, disaat sang pelaku yang berusaha menembus hati gadis itu sudah berlumuran luka karena usaha kerasnya.

 _Karena dalam sudut pandang Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo hanyalah gadis manis sialan yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya dan juga dengan sukses menoreh luka paling dalam di hatinya. Karena dalam sudut pandang Kim Jongin, hanya dia yang benar-benar jatuh cinta saat ia dan Kyungsoo menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus lima tahun lalu. Karena dalam sudut pandang Kim Jongin, dirinya tak lebih dari sebatas lelaki taruhan dalam kehidupan cinta Do Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Seoul, 2017_

Jongin sedang memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kampusnya untuk kuliah. Siang ini dia ada kelas selama tiga jam, dan itu cukup membuatnya sedikit bosan. Apalagi, hari ini dia tak akan bisa melihat kekasihnya di kampus karena _gadisnya_ itu sedang ada urusan ala wanita bersama kedua sahabat karibnya.

"Tidak ada Kyungsoo dan tiga jam perpajakan. Ya Tuhan, kapan pajak-pajak _sialan_ itu enyah dari kehidupanku?" gerutu Jongin dalam langkahnya menuju kelasnya di lantai tiga.

Ya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah resmi berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih sejak dua tahun lalu. Karena sesuai kata-katanya dulu pada Chanyeol dan Sehun, bahwa seorang Kim Jongin tidak akan pernah kalah dari _rival abadinya_. Dan ternyata, hal itu cukup mudah terbukti kenyataannya.

Setengah tahun setelah taruhan antar ketiganya resmi disahkan, Jongin tidak berhenti berusaha mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Awalnya, tentu saja Jongin tidak benar-benar berniat mendekati Kyungsoo. Karena bagi Jongin, mendapatkan Kyungsoo hanyalah sebuah media baginya untuk tetap pada _jalur kemenangan dari Kim Myungsoo_ dan tentu saja sebagai penghindaran dari jatuhnya harga dirinya di depan kedua sahabat baiknya.

Tapi nyatanya, Jongin kalah.

Tidak, Jongin tidak kalah taruhan. Dia seratus persen menang dari Kim Myungsoo dan juga Chanyeol serta Sehun. _Jongin kalah dari dirinya sendiri_.

 _Karena dia benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona Do Kyungsoo._

 _Kim Jongin sangat mencintai Do Kyungsoo seperti lebah mencintai bunga. Sangat membutuhkan Do Kyungsoo seperti ikan membutuhkan air. Sangat menyayangi Do Kyungsoo seperti air hujan menyayangi tanah._

Jongin bahkan mentraktir Sehun dan Chanyeol di restoran milik Ibunya hanya untuk membeberkan kenyataan bahwa dia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Do Kyungsoo, bukan hanya sekedar pembuktian nyalinya sebagai seorang lelaki. Dan Jongin melakukannya kemarin, setelah mengantar pulang Kyungsoo dari kursus memasaknya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun tentu tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar semua pengakuan Jongin. Bukan karena mereka merasa bahwa mereka menang besar atas Jongin. Tapi lebih kepada rasa bangga, dimana akhirnya mereka berhasil membuat seorang Kim Jongin, pemuda yang cukup antisosial dan punya radar sempit yang tak mencakup kehidupan cinta di dalamnya itu, jatuh cinta.

Taruhan itu bagi Chanyeol dan Sehun tidaklah penting. Karena sebenarnya, maksud mereka adalah memancing insting persaingan dalam diri Jongin yang jarang muncul. Tujuan mereka adalah membantu Jongin menemukan _hidupnya_. Dan kemarin, tugas keduanya rampung. Karena Jongin sudah _jatuh cinta_.

Ketiganya, kemudian bersepakat bahwa taruhan itu tidak pernah ada. Karena memang yang mereka pertaruhkan hanyalah nyali seorang putra bungsu keluarga Kim, yang bersembunyi jauh di dalam jiwa Jongin. Chanyeol dan Sehun bahkan menyebut bahwa mereka berhutangbudi pada Kyungsoo karena secara _kebetulan_ telah membantu Jongin mendapatkan _kehidupannya_. Tentu saja Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak akan bilang pada Jongin bahwa itu adalah bagian dari rencana besarnya bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan—kekasih mereka berdua, untuk menyatukan Kyungsoo yang _playgirl_ dan Jongin yang antipati terhadap persaingan dan cinta.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali seperti tikus got."

"Memangnya kau pernah mengataiku tampan?"

"Ya, setidaknya, kau tidak pernah sebegitu jeleknya. Ada apa, sih?" tanya Chanyeol memaksa Jongin menjawab.

"Kyungsoo tidak kuliah. Katanya ada urusan dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan,"

Sehun yang baru datang mengangguk paham. Walau sedikit, ia cukup mendengar alasan kenapa sahabatnya itu muram sekali hari ini.

"Ya, mereka juga bilang begitu. Tapi nanti aku tetap janjian dengan Luhan untuk kencan, kok."

"Aku juga. Baekhyun bahkan memintaku menjemputnya di apartemen Kyungsoo untuk kemudian berbelanja,"

Jongin semakin muram mendengar jawaban-jawaban sahabatnya. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak ingin menemuinya hari ini? Bahkan, gadis itu bilang bahwa hari ini adalah hari khusus mereka bertiga dan ia tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Tapi, kenapa Baekhyun dan Luhan tetap bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun nanti?

"Sudah, sepulang pajak, kau temui saja mereka di apartemen Kyungsoo. Kau bawakan makanan, karena ketiganya kan tidak bisa memasak, to?"

Chanyeol ada benarnya juga. Walau kekasihnya sudah kursus memasak, tapi gadis itu tak begitu menunjukkan kemajuan. Selain _ramyun_ dan makanan siap saji lainnya, Kyungsoo belum mahir memasak.

"Ide bagus."

Dan ternyata, dewi fortuna ada di pihak Jongin.

"Kelas hari ini kosong. Diganti minggu depan. Tuan Han sedang di Amerika dan belum bisa pulang,"

Tepukan tangan dari seluruh mahasiswa kelas pajak menguar memenuhi ruangan, termasuk Jongin, Chanyeol juga Sehun.

"Aku langsung ke restoran. Kalian kemana?"

"Aku mau ke rumah Sehun. Kami berencana main _playstation_ sampai acara mereka selesai. Setelah dari apartemen Kyungsoo, kau datanglah ke rumah Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk dan kemudian berdiri mengikuti Chanyeol.

" _Okay, call_. Sampai bertemu nanti, Bung."

"Sampaikan salamku pada Luhan ya, bilang padanya jangan terlalu lama bergosip. Aku sudah merindukannya,"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar gombal murah dari Sehun.

"Kau kan bisa memberitahunya sendiri lewat Kakao."

Lalu Sehun menunjukkan ponselnya yang mati. "Tadi aku main _Clash of Clans_ bersama Chanyeol _hyung_ sampai baterai kami habis."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu."

Lambaian tangan Sehun dan Chanyeol mengiringi langkah cepat Jongin menuju parkir mobilnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , _eomma_. Bolehkah aku memesan makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya itu? Aku akan ke apartemen Kyungsoo setelah ini. Sekarang aku akan menuju restoran,"

" _Baiklah, sayang. Nanti akan eomma siapkan. Tepat saat kau tiba, pesananmu pasti sudah siap. Sampaikan salam untuk calon menantu eomma itu ya,"_

" _Ne,_ "

Jongin menutup teleponnya dengan tawa renyah yang tak berhenti keluar dari bibirnya.

Calon menantu katanya? Apa ibunya itu benar-benar berpikir bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah cocok? Lagipula, mereka masih semester tengah. Masih jauh menuju lulus dan memangnya mereka harus menikah sebelum lulus? Mendahului Joonmyeon? Ah, _hyung_ nya pasti tidak akan suka ide ini, pikir Jongin.

Kendaraan milik Jongin melaju dengan kecepatan normal menuju restoran keluarganya. Dan benar saja, seperti yang ibunya bilang ditelepon, tepat ketika Jongin sampai, pesanannya sudah siap.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salam dari _eomma_ , ya. Ajaklah Kyungsoo ke rumah lagi, Sayang. _Eomma_ rindu dengannya,"

Jongin mengangguk sopan lalu mengecup pipi ibunya setelah menerima pesanannya. "Aku berangkat, _eomma_. _Saranghae_ ,"

Kecupan balik dari sang ibu di kening Jongin seolah jadi penyemangat khususnya hari ini sebelum menemui kekasihnya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Jongin, ia merasa buruk. Entah kenapa, ia merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi hari ini. Itu kenapa ia ingin segera bertemu kekasihnya untuk memastikan bahwa gadis yang ia cintai itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja bersama kedua sahabatnya.

Memang tidak butuh waktu lama dari restoran menuju apartemen Kyungsoo. Hanya lima belas menit, jauh lebih singkat daripada waktu tempuh dari rumahnya menuju kampus yang mencapai empat puluh lima menit.

Dengan langkah tegapnya, Jongin mengarahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kyungsoo di lantai dua belas, di kamar 1214. Setelah sudah sampai di depan kamar, Jongin pun segera memasukkan _password_ apartemen kekasihnya yang tentu saja ia ketahui. Langkah Jongin terasa ringan saat ia memasuki apartemen kekasihnya. Tapi tiba-tiba, langkahnya terasa berat.

"Yang benar saja. Kau tidak benar-benar menanyaiku hal itu kan, Baekhyun? Kau sudah belasan tahun jadi sahabatku, Baek. Hal seperti itu, harusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Ini suara Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin melanjutkan langkahnya dan menyapa mereka bertiga. Tapi nalurinya berkata, diam disini adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Kau ini benar-benar ya? Baekhyun bertanya serius, tahu. Kami ini penasaran. Apa kau sudah benar-benar mencintai Jongin atau tidak? Tujuan kita kan menghilangkan sifat _playgirl_ _sialan_ mu itu,"

Dada Jongin bergemuruh tiba-tiba. Kepalanya pening dan nafasnya mulai tidak teratur.

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Gadis itu terlebih dulu tertawa dengan nada yang menyakiti Jongin. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Jongin merasa buruk sekali disini?

"Sayangnya, Luhan, Baekhyun. Kali ini, aku lagi yang menang taruhan." Jawab Kyungsoo santai. "Ya, walau aku harus akui bahwa perhatian Jongin lebih intens dan lebih baik dari kekasih-kekasihku yang dulu, tapi tetap saja. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja meluluhkanku,"

"Gila kau Kyung. Dua tahun berlalu dan kau tidak merasakan apapun?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

Luhan menggeleng tidak percaya begitu juga Baekhyun.

"Oh, ayolah _girls_. Apa istimewanya Jongin, sih? Ya, memang dia baik sih, cerdas juga perhatian dan tampan. Tapi, Myungsoo _ku_ kan juga begitu!"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah pada Kyungsoo.

"Myungsoo lagi, Myungsoo lagi. Apa kau tidak bisa ya sehari saja tidak membicarakan lelaki brengsek itu?"

"Hei, Baek. Bagaimanapun, Myungsoo itu yang terbaik, tahu. Walau Jongin memang sudah berhasil mematahkan rekorku untuk berpacaran yang biasanya hanya tiga bulan jadi dua tahun, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa,"

"Kau menghalau Jongin demi si brengsek Myungsoo? Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Jika kau bukan sahabatku, sudah kugorok lehermu, kau tahu."

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Bagiku, Jongin hanya sebatas lelaki tampan yang kita jadikan taruhan untuk menghilangkan sifat _playgirl_ ku seperti yang selalu kita lakukan. Dia hanya sebatas lelaki taruhan, dan aku menang lagi karena aku tidak mencintainya seperti aku mencintai Myungsoo."

Dan pedang tak kasat mata menusuk jantung Jongin dari ribuan arah saat itu juga.

" _Lelaki taruhan katanya?"_

"Kau bisa membunuh Jongin jika dia mendengarnya, Kyung. Apa kau lupa dia merelakan waktu belajarnya hanya untuk menemanimu belanja bahan masak untuk kebutuhan perut Myungsoo _mu_ yang tidak penting itu huh?"

"Dia juga rela mengantarkan bahan ujianmu yang tertinggal di apartemen ke rumahku dini hari hanya karena kebodohanmu yang meninggalkannya sejak pagi."

"Dan banyak hal gila yang bahkan tidak Chanyeol dan Sehun lakukan untuk kami tapi Jongin lakukan untukmu, Bodoh!"

"Dan kau masih bisa seenak jidat mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mencintainya? Dan dia hanya berarti sebatas lelaki taruhan? Kau gila, Kyung. Gila!"

"Hei, hei, hei. Kalian kenapa, sih? Tenang saja dong. Bukannya kita sudah melalui ini berkali-kali, ya? Kenapa kalian sewot sekali untuk kali ini?" protes Kyungsoo. "Dan memangnya, harus setinggi apa arti Jongin bagiku, huh? Lagipula, bukannya dia juga sama saja ya? Menjadikanku bahan taruhannya bersama dengan kalian?"

" _Jadi aku hanya taruhan? Hubungan ini hanya taruhan? Dua tahun ini hanya taruhan?"_

Luhan melempar bantal kotaknya pada Kyungsoo. "Itu bukan taruhan, Bodoh! Kau adalah pancingan terencana untuk Jongin! Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak menjadikanmu bahan taruhan, tapi nyali Jongin yang mereka pakai! Kau adalah umpan penting agar nyali Jongin muncul dan dia bisa menemukan _hidupnya_ , _cintanya_."

"Dan bodohnya, aku benar-benar menjatuhkan hatiku padamu, Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun, Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo sontak terkejut mendengar sebuah suara maskulin yang sangat mereka kenal _menyapa_ telinga mereka. Ketiganya, langsung membalik badan dan keterkejutan mereka bertambah ketika menemukan sosok tegap Jongin sedang berdiri dengan jarak lima meter dari ruang tamu membawa satu plastik makanan kesukaan mereka yang mampu mereka kenali hanya dari aromanya. Raut wajah Jongin memancarkan kekecewaan yang luar biasa dalam, entah kenapa hanya dengan melihat itu, hati Kyungsoo yang sekeras karang bisa merasa nyeri luar biasa.

Jongin tersenyum sekilas menatap ketiganya. "Benar-benar perbincangan yang menarik, _girls_." Ujar Jongin sembari melewati ketiganya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur. Lelaki tinggi nan tampan yang masih berstatus kekasih Kyungsoo itu, malah sibuk mengambil piring dan meletakkan seluruh bawaannya di piring.

"J-jongin... b-bagaimana kau..."

"Aku kemari niatnya membawakan kalian makan siang. Kyungsoo belum mahir memasak, begitu juga dengan kalian berdua. Aku tahu bahan makanan di lemari dan kulkas Kyungsoo habis kemarin. Makanya aku meminta _eomma_ memasakkan makanan kesukaan kalian." Jelas Jongin sambil tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Hatiku merasa buruk hari ini, aku tak tahu kenapa. Kupikir, ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi aku mempercepat kunjunganku untuk memastikan kalian baik-baik saja."

Helaan nafas berat diiringi kekehan kecil bernada menyakitkan muncul. Dan Luhan hampir menangis dibuatnya.

"Ternyata memang ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dan juga... denganku."

"J-jongin, k-kami bisa jelaskan..."

"Tidak usah, Lu. Aku cukup bisa memahami inti perbincangan kalian tadi, kok. Karena aku berdiri disana tidak hanya satu menit atau dua menit." Tutur Jongin. "Nah, sudah. Setelah aku pulang, kalian nikmatilah makanan ini. Mungkin ini adalah makanan terakhir yang aku bawakan untuk kalian. Tapi tenang saja, kalian tetap bisa membelinya di _de Luz_. _Eomma_ akan dengan senang hati memasakkannya untuk kalian."

Jongin membalikkan badannya setelah membuang semua sampah plastik di tempat sampah. Ia kemudian melangkah dan terus melangkah tanpa menatap ketiga gadis itu. Kemudian Jongin berhenti tepat di titik dimana tadi ia berdiri sepuluh menit mendengarkan perbincangan kekasihnya dan kedua sahabat baiknya.

"Mulai hari ini, kita tak ada hubungan apapun. Mulai hari ini, seluruh kenangan dua tahun kita akan berstatus sebagai sekedar kenangan. Dan mulai hari ini, kau bisa bebas menemui Myungsoo kapanpun kau mau."

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedikit tertunduk lesu. Dengan helaan nafas panjang dan berat, ia kemudian mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupan Do Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih telah memberiku waktu dua tahun untuk belajar mencintaimu. Terima kasih untuk seluruh tawa dan tangis yang sudah mau kau bagi denganku selama ini. Dan terima kasih, karena hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang lelaki taruhan yang tidak pernah kau cintai."

Baekhyun dan Luhan menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua tangan. Menahan tangis yang hampir pecah karena perkataan Jongin.

"Dan mulai hari ini, aku akan dengan senang hati pergi dan menghilang dari kehidupanmu untuk selamanya, Kyung. Seperti yang kau harapkan, pastinya."

"Dan, oh, hampir lupa." Jongin menghentikan langkahnya sesaat sebelum membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi, ia menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menahan air mata _sialan_ yang hampir jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

" _Aku... mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."_

.

.

.

 **END Ch.1**

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

Gimana? Dapet feelnya Jongin? Dapet sakitnya Jongin?

Ya, itung-itung hiburan dari berita _kiss-kiss_ itu ya hahaha.

Jangan lupa review. Cerita ini bikinnya perlu _effort_ luar biasa ditengah kewajiban bikin sekerip.

Ditunggu komen ajib kalian!

Salam!

 **-Kaje-**


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Words, Secret Love

**Halo!**

Kaje sudah balik lagi bawa cerita baru.

Buat yang nunggu lanjutan beberapa cerita lain yang belum selesai, harap diperpanjang ya nunggunya hahaha.

Lagi mau fokus bikin skripsi, jadi gabisa mikir alur cerita apik buat nerusin cerita yang udah diaplod itu. Maafkan Kaje.

Ini adalah cerita **Kaisoo** pertama Kaje di tahun 2016! Akhirnya pecah telor juga,

Muchas gracias alias terima kasih banyak untuk **Desta Soo** yang bantu kasih selipan ide. **Mega** yang kasih ide sekalian nemenin bikin cerita dari malem - lalu pagi. _Here's my top story for 2016!_

Salam!

.

.

 _BGM: Secret - Taeyeon  
_

 ** _Chapter 2:_ _Secret Words, Secret Love  
_**

 _-Kyungsoo's side-  
_

* * *

Kyungsoo menyampirkan handuknya di tempat gantungan handuk dan segera mengecek ponselnya yang berdering beberapa kali. Kemarin lusa, Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah kembali menghubunginya setelah hampir dua bulan mereka tidak ada kabar. Selain karena kesibukan Baekhyun sebagai penyanyi solo dan Luhan yang _banting stir_ jadi seorang _fashion designer_ , masa cuti Kyungsoo juga mempengaruhi intensitas ketiganya untuk bertemu dan berbincang.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan baru lulus kuliah satu tahun lalu. Dan tiga bulan setelahnya, Luhan langsung memberi kabar bahwa dia dan Sehun akan pindah ke Paris setelah mereka bertunangan—yang sudah dilakukan setengah tahun lalu. Bersamaan dengan pertunangan Luhan—berjarak dua minggu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melangsungkan pernikahan mereka yang memang sudah direncanakan sejak lama.

" _Vivapolo,_ ya? Pasti Chanyeol yang menyuruh." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dasar suami protektif,"

Kyungsoo tinggal di apartemen baru. Dia sudah meninggalkan apartemen lamanya tepat setelah kelulusannya. Dengan berbagai alasan, ia meyakinkan kedua orangtuanya bahwa dia ingin tinggal di lingkungan yang lebih eksklusif dan tenang, walau artinya Kyungsoo harus mengeluarkan pundi-pundi ekstra untuk itu.

Sejak lulus, Kyungsoo sudah jarang meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar berbincang cantik dengan kedua sahabat baiknya. Bahkan, untuk sekedar _video-call_ dengan Luhan saja, ia hanya melakukannya satu atau dua minggu sekali. Kadang, ia merindukan masa-masa dimana ia bisa dengan leluasa bertemu dan bergosip dengan mereka. Tapi apa daya? Kesibukan Baekhyun sebagai _soloist_ baru yang mendapat penerimaan cukup apik dari masyarakat membuat gadis cantik itu tak bisa banyak diam di Seoul. Sebagai _songwiter_ , Kyungsoo tidak diwajibkan untuk terbang kemana-mana seperti Baekhyun. Jadi pada intinya, Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya yang menetap di Seoul selain Chanyeol yang tidak lain adalah _boss_ nya.

Sepeninggal Myungsoo ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya disana, Kyungsoo yang semakin merasa kesepian menjadi benar-benar kehilangan inspirasi. Terhitung sejak kepergian Myungsoo, dia belum mampu memberikan Chanyeol sumbangan lagu apapun.

Karena merasa kasihan, Chanyeol akhirnya memberikan Kyungsoo cuti dan menggantikan tempat gadis manis itu dengan beberapa _songwriter_ baru. Selama cuti, Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen, belanja di supermarket, pergi ke toko buku, toko musik lalu apartemen lagi. Jika beruntung, ia akan makan diluar bersama Baekhyun yang baru pulang dari _tour_ kecilnya. Jika tidak beruntung, Kyungsoo akan makan di apartemennya dengan hasil masakannya yang sudah jauh lebih baik ketimbang tiga tahun lalu.

Ah...

Tiga tahun lalu, ya?

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba jadi muram saat ingatannya dengan tidak sopannya kembali ke masa-masa tiga tahun lalu. Masa dimana ia adalah seorang _playgirl_ yang cukup terkenal di kampusnya. Masa dimana dia dan Myungsoo baru bertemu lalu menjalin hubungan yang sering _putus-nyambung_. Masa dimana dia, Baekhyun dan Luhan membuat sebuah taruhan bodoh yang berakhir dengan rasa bersalah Kyungsoo yang tidak hilang hingga hari ini.

" _Jongin apa kabar, ya?"_

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lamunkan. Jongin? Lelaki itu? Tumben sekali kepala Kyungsoo memikirkannya?

"Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar butuh mereka berdua sekarang," gumam Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu apartemennya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju lobi untuk segera berangkat menuju _Vivapolo_ , restoran milik keluarga Chanyeol.

Tidak butuh banyak waktu bagi Kyungsoo untuk tiba di _Vivapolo_ , karena restoran itu memang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari apartemennya. Begitu masuk, Kyungsoo disuguhi interior _Vivapolo_ yang sudah banyak berubah ketimbang dulu.

"Kyungie!"

Sebuah panggilan yang Kyungsoo hapal menyapa telinganya.

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan!"

Setelah entah sudah berapa lama tidak bertemu—Kyungsoo tidak menghitung, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dan memeluk sahabatnya lagi.

"Kau terlihat sedikit kurus, apa kau sedang sakit?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Aku memang kurusan, kok. Mana Baek?"

"Di kamar mandi. Dia tadi mual-mual. Sepertinya sih, Chanyeol berhasil." Bisik Luhan.

Alis Kyungsoo menyatu di tengah. "Berhasil? Maksudmu?"

Luhan menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya seraya menatap Kyungsoo, berharap sahabatnya itu akan paham akan pembicaraannya tadi.

"OH ASTAGA! Maksudmu Baekhyun hamil?" seru Kyungsoo girang. "Ya Tuhan, aku akan segera jadi _aunty_!"

Luhan terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk yakin. "Dari gelagatnya sih, sepertinya begitu. Aku juga turut senang, akhirnya si mesum Chanyeol mendapatkan buah dari usahanya juga, kan? Ish, kau tidak tahu saja betapa pusingnya aku jika sudah ada _backsound_ desahan Baek dan Chanyeol tiap kali aku menelpon mereka!"

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya bermaksud untuk mencari Baekhyun. Dan benar saja, gadis cantik yang bekerja _satu atap_ dengannya itu sudah kembali.

"Uh, penguin kesayanganku!"

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo erat kemudian kembali duduk.

"Kalian sudah pesan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, kami juga sudah memesan pesananmu tadi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menatap kedua sahabatnya heran. "Ada apa sih? Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau yang ada apa, Bodoh. Katanya kau mau menyampaikan sesuatu pada kami?"

Kyungsoo memberikan gesture seperti sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu dan kemudian kembali tersenyum kecil saat ingatannya sudah memberikannya _potongan_ memori yang benar.

"Ini tentang aku dan Myungsoo,"

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya. Ia memilih mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo intens; meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kami... akan bertunangan bulan depan." Sambung Kyungsoo dengan nada melirih.

"Astaga," gumam Luhan.

"Kami sangat tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, Kyungie. Apa kau benar-benar yakin ini keputusan yang baik?" tanya Baekhyun lembut seraya menumpangkan tangan lentiknya ke punggung tangan kiri Kyungsoo lalu mengusapnya pelan. "Masih belum terlambat untuk membatalkannya, Kyungie."

"Baekhyun benar, Sayang. Jangan siksa dirimu lebih lama. Kau tinggal bilang yang sejujurnya pada ayah dan ibumu bagaimana perasaanmu, aku yakin mereka tidak akan memaksamu."

Kyungsoo menunduk. Ia tahu persis kemana arah percakapan kedua sahabatnya. Karena perlahan tapi pasti, kenangan-kenangan lamanya juga mulai merayapi kepalanya dan mengepung otaknya. Kyungsoo benci mengakui bahwa dia tidak bisa melupakan masalalunya. Kyungsoo juga benci jika masalalunya kembali menyelimuti kehidupan barunya. Tapi, masalahnya, dia punya satu lubang besar dalam hatinya yang tidak pernah bisa tertutup meskipun Myungsoo ada.

"Aku... aku mencintai Myungsoo, kok."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Kyungsoo, kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Dan aku tidak butuh pengakuan bodohmu itu. Aku tahu kau mencintai orang lain, Sayang."

Luhan mengusap lengan kanan Kyungsoo lembut. "Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, Kyungsoo."

"Tidak, Baek, Lu. Aku mencintai Myungsoo, dia juga begitu. Kami saling mencintai, kok. Dan tadi malam, keluarga kami sudah berkumpul untuk membicarakan ini."

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat sejenak. Perasaannya mendadak jadi tidak enak.

"Dan keputusannya adalah... kami bertunangan bulan depan."

"Lalu pernikahan kalian?"

"Akan dilaksanakan satu minggu setelah kelulusan Myungsoo."

Luhan mendesahkan nafasnya lega. Jika pernikahan Kyungsoo masih menunggu kelulusan Myungsoo, maka masih ada cukup waktu untuk meluruskan segala hal yang tidak berjalan benar selama ini. Dengan yakin, Luhan menatap Baekhyun—memberi kode bahwa mereka harus segera memberitahu Kyungsoo satu berita penting yang mungkin akan membuat gadis cantik itu mempertimbangkan keputusannya menikahi Myungsoo.

"Kami juga punya berita untukmu, Kyung." Sela Baekhyun.

"Ini tentang Jongin, lelaki taruhanmu itu, jika kau lupa." Tambah Luhan.

" _Lelaki taruhan, ya?"_

Baru mendengar nama _Jongin_ saja, darah Kyungsoo serasa beku. Seluruh semesta seperti baru saja berhenti bergerak untuk satu milisekon setelah Luhan menyebut nama _Jongin_ dan menambahkan _embel-embel 'Lelaki taruhan'_ yang menambah derita pada kepala Kyungsoo.

Jongin _bukan_ _hanya_ lelaki taruhan Kyungsoo. Setidaknya, itulah yang terbukti setelah kepergian lelaki itu dari kehidupannya. Jongin _bukan_ _hanya_ lelaki taruhan yang dengan ajaibnya mampu terus membuatnya nyaman selama dua tahun sejak mereka resmi berpacaran. Dan Jongin, _bukan_ _hanya_ lelaki taruhan seperti yang dulu sempat ia katakan dengan lantang tanpa rasa bersalah.

Jongin _bukan hanya_ lelaki taruhannya.

Jongin _adalah_ sebagian dari dirinya.

Kyungsoo masih diam dan menunduk. Baekhyun tahu, pasti otak sahabatnya itu sedang memproses kenangan-kenangan lama antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tentu tidak sedikit.

"Jongin _pulang_ , Kyungie. _Dia... akhirnya pulang,"_

Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat.

" _Pulang?"_ lirih Kyungsoo. _"Jongin pulang?"_ ulangnya.

Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo merasa seperti dihantam ribuan kenangan yang tercipta selama dua tahun hubungannya dengan Jongin. Kepalanya terasa begitu pening, dan nafasnya juga berantakan. Dia merasa ketakutan dan tidak nyaman. Tidak. Harusnya, rasa bersalah ini sudah terkubur bersama seluruh barang-barang pemberian Jongin yang sudah entah ada dimana. Harusnya, rasa bahagia yang seperti ini sudah hilang bersamaan dengan perginya Jongin dari kehidupannya. Harusnya, kenangan-kenangan ini tidak pernah lagi muncul seperti Jongin yang menepati perkataannya untuk tidak lagi muncul dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo _selamanya_.

Tapi memangnya, selama apakah _selamanya_? Apakah _selamanya_ berarti seumur hidup? Atau selama salah satu dari mereka masih hidup? Atau apa?

Tidak.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu selama apa sebenarnya _selamanya_. Dia hanya selalu menyelipkan doa bahwa _selamanya_ seperti yang dimaksud Jongin adalah bukan seumur hidupnya. Dia hanya selalu berharap bahwa _selamanya_ yang dimaksud Jongin hanya kata ganti untuk _satu tahun,_ atau _dua tahun_ , atau mungkin _tiga tahun_?

Selama apapun _selamanya_ itu, yang jelas, Kyungsoo tidak pernah berhenti berharap bahwa ia akan kembali bertemu masalalu _nya_ itu sebelum semuanya sangat terlambat. Karena jauh di dalam lubuk hati Kyungsoo, sudah tersimpan satu nama yang tidak pernah berhasil ia ketahui siapa, sebelum kepergian Jongin memberinya _nyala api_ yang cukup terang untuk kedua matanya melihat siapa sebenarnya yang benar-benar ada dalam hatinya. Dan tentu saja, nama itu—

— _Kim Jongin_.

.

.

Soohyun membuka hari Kyungsoo dengan lengkungan suaranya yang merdu lewat telepon.

" _Ya ampun eonnie! Kau benar-benar seperti mayat hidup, kau tahu! Apa Chanyeol oppa tidak memberimu istirahat dari pekerjaan, ya? Ish, nanti biar ku telepon dia dan aku marahi! Enak saja, masa' eonnieku yang cantik jadi seperti zombie kurang tidur begini sih?"_

Itu Soohyun, Do Soohyun. Adik semata wayang Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan lulus SMA. Soohyun ikut dengan kedua orangtua Kyungsoo yang pindah ke Jepang dua tahun lalu dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di Seoul. Saat itu, kedua orangtua Kyungsoo hanya tahu jika Kyungsoo berpacaran dengan Kim Myungsoo, anak dari sahabat baik Tuan Do yang tentu saja akan menjaga putri sulungnya dengan baik walau ia dan istrinya sudah pindah ke Jepang. Toh, pada akhirnya, mereka memang akan menjodohkan Myungsoo dengan Kyungsoo, jadi kepindahan Kyungsoo ke Jepang tidak diperlukan.

"Kau ini, berisik sekali, sih?" sahut Kyungsoo dengan kekehan khasnya. "Apa _eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah bangun?"

Soohyun mengangguk dengan antusias dan mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang baru saja duduk untuk bersiap sarapan.

" _Halo sayang. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sehat?"_

Itu suara Tuan Do, lelaki kebanggaan Kyungsoo yang tak pernah bisa ia sela keputusannya.

" _Ya Tuhan, kau kurus sekali, Sayang. Apa makanmu terjaga disana, hm? Apa Chanyeol menyuruhmu bekerja terlalu keras sampai kau kurus begitu, hm?"_

Dan itu adalah suara malaikat milik Nyonya Do yang selalu Kyungsoo rindukan. Setetes air mata perlahan turun membasahi kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan suasana seperti ini, berkumpul bersama keluarganya dalam satu rumah lalu bertukar cerita, suka dan duka.

"Pagi _appa, eomma._ Tidak, kok. Chanyeol tidak memaksaku bekerja terlalu keras. Sepertinya aku sedikit tidak enak badan karena memang sedang musimnya, _appa, eomma_. Kalian bagaimana? Sehat, kan?"

" _Jaga kesehatanmu, Kyungsoo. Pertunanganmu dan Myungsoo hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi, kan? Cepat sembuh ya, Putriku. Dan jangan khawatirkan kami, kami baik-baik saja."_

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, berusaha menjatuhkan air matanya secara spontan tanpa harus diketahui kedua orangtuanya.

" _Eonnie_ , _nanti aku sambung lagi, ya? Aku mau siap-siap ke sekolah dulu! Ppay, eonnie! Muah!"_

Kyungsoo mencium layar ponselnya cukup lama sampai layar itu menjadi hitam setelah Soohyun memutuskan sambungan _video-call_ nya. Gadis cantik bermata bulat itu menghela nafas panjangnya lalu berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Sudah tiga hari Kyungsoo terbaring lemah di kasur. Dia demam dan tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Untungnya, Baekhyun sedang libur dan bersedia merawat Kyungsoo. Tapi Chanyeol, meminta Baekhyun untuk libur dari seluruh kegiatannya termasuk merawat Kyungsoo. Dengan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun tengah hamil muda, maka sifat _protektif_ Chanyeol pun semakin tinggi. Jadilah Luhan yang sudah kembali ke Korea itu yang bertugas merawat Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk menetap di Korea setidaknya sampai mereka melangsungkan pernikahan. Dalam pembicaraan dengan kedua orangtua mereka, rencananya, pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan akhir tahun ini. Jika menilik pada saat pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dulu, Kyungsoo hanya mendapati Sehun bersama Luhan yang datang dan tidak ada Jongin. Laki-laki yang sudah satu paket dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol itu memang tidak ada kabar sejak putusnya hubungan mereka berdua. Walaupun sebesar atom, Kyungsoo tetap punya harapan akan bisa bertemu Jongin saat pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tapi nihil.

Chanyeol dan Sehun pun tidak pernah memberitahu keberadaan Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya sesekali membahas Jongin jika kebetulan sedang berkumpul berlima; Chanyeol-Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Sehun-Luhan. Sisanya, hampir tidak pernah sedikitpun mereka menyinggung Jongin.

"Sudah bangun, penguin pemalas?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Luhan memang senang sekali menjulukinya pemalas, padahal gadis itu adalah yang paling rajin diantara ketiganya. _Sialan sekali_ , pikir Kyungsoo.

"Apa Sehun mengantarmu lagi? Aku sungguh tidak enak merepotkan si cadel, Luhan."

"Ya, siapa yang kau panggil cadel, burung hantu bulat?"

"Oh, Sehun? Kau ikut?"

Luhan terkekeh dan mempersilahkan tunangannya menengok keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimanapun, kau kan sahabatku juga. Lagipula, aku kan sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan menemani tunanganku kemana pun dia ingin pergi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berusaha berdiri. Sehun yang tanggap segera membantu gadis mata bulat itu untuk berdiri.

" _Baby_ , apa _noona_ sudah boleh mandi sendiri?" tanya Sehun seraya memapah Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi. "Dia bilang dia ingin mandi!"

Luhan kembali masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo dan menghentikan langkah calon suaminya itu. "Ya! Kyungie! Demammu itu belum turun benar, jangan banyak bergerak!" protes Luhan. "Hunnie, gendong saja dia ke kasur. Anak ini memang bandel sekali,"

Sehun yang geli melihat pertengkaran Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun hanya tertawa dan menyanggupi permintaan Luhan; menggendong Kyungsoo menuju kasur. Tanpa ada emosi atau perasaan apapun, Sehun pun membaringkan Kyungsoo dan kembali menyelimutinya.

"Tunggulah, biar Luhan saja yang disini dan aku yang berurusan dengan dapur."

"Sudah, telepon saja _delivery_. Kau kan juga sama saja _skill_ memasaknya, aku tidak mau Kyungsoo tambah sakit jika memakan masakanmu, Sayang."

Sehun menjitak sayang dahi Luhan. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak cukup gila untuk memberi makan sahabat istriku dengan masakanku yang tidak sehat itu. Akan kutelepon Jo—ah maksudku _de Luz_ ,"

Sehun merutuki kebodohannya yang hampir kelepasan menyebut nama Jongin. Bukannya Sehun tidak ingin membahas tentang Jongin saat sedang ada Kyungsoo, tapi jika ia melakukannya, dapat dipastikan kepalanya benjol karena jitakan calon istrinya.

"Pagi~~ Ada yang butuh makanan?"

Baru saja Sehun akan menelpon Jongin untuk minta dibuatkan sarapan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah muncul di pintu apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Oh, _hyung_ , _noona_. Kalian datang juga?"

Baekhyun mengangguk senang diikuti Chanyeol yang mengangguk pasrah.

"Dia memaksa. Mengancamku juga, mana bisa aku tahan jika dia sudah begitu? Hish, apa dia tidak sadar jika sedang hamil?"

Sehun menahan tawanya saat mendengar bisikan—curhatan Chanyeol. "Mungkin aku harus menjadikanmu panutanku, _hyung_. Jadi ketika Luhan hamil nanti, aku tidak akan repot lagi."

Chanyeol membantu Sehun menyiapkan sarapan yang sudah terlebih dulu ia bawa dari rumah Jongin pagi ini dan membiarkan istrinya masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo untuk bersua dengan dua sahabat karibnya.

"Apa ini masakan Jongin?" bisik Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Aku bilang ini untuk Baekhyun yang sedang ngidam. Jika tidak begitu, dia kan tidak akan mau!"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Kau cerdas, _hyung_!"

Sarapan pun akhirnya siap. Makanan favorit ketiga bidadari cantik itu sudah tertata di meja makan dengan rapi. Sehun mengambil nampan untuk membawa makanan milik Kyungsoo ke kamar.

"Apa Kyungsoo sudah baikan?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan saat Chanyeol mengajukan pertanyaan seputar Kyungsoo. " _Noona_ tidak membaik selama tiga hari. Sepertinya dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, aku takut jika dia tipus, _hyung_."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Dulu Sehun pernah tipus dan gejalanya mirip seperti yang dialami Kyungsoo sekarang, jadi wajar jika anak itu khawatir Kyungsoo juga mengidap tipus.

"Apa Jongin tahu _dia_ sakit?"

"Mendengar namanya kusebut saja, dia sudah melemparku dengan barang-barang di dekatnya. Bagaimana aku bisa cerita?"

"Sebenarnya, siapa yang salah sih?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya ringan. "Dari sudut pandangku, 100% Kyungsoo. apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana _playgirl_ nya dia dulu? Hampir seluruh laki-laki yang cukup tampan di kampus sudah pernah pacaran dengannya. Gila,"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Awalnya, kupikir kita yang keterlaluan karena menyembunyikan rencana kita. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita Luhan, aku jadi lebih tidak tega pada Jongin. Dia pasti merasa dibodohi sekali."

"Kau lupa? Saking marahnya dia pada kita, berita kepindahannya ke Paris seminggu setelah putus dengan Kyungsoo itu tidak ia beritahukan pada kita! Bahkan dia mendiamkan kita selama setengah tahun penuh! Astaga, aku sempat merasa benar-benar frustasi karena tidak bisa menghubungi Jongin saat itu."

Sehun yang awalnya berniat mengantar sarapan Kyungsoo pun, berakhir dengan meletakkan kembali nampannya dan melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Chanyeol. Sejak lulus, mereka jarang sekali bertemu. Komunikasi hanya lewan pesan singkat dan telepon-telepon penting, sisanya? Tidak komunikasi.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_ juga diam saja waktu itu! Paman dan bibi juga tidak mau bilang. Hukuman Jongin saat itu benar-benar gila. Aku sampai bersumpah tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi darinya sejak saat itu," tambah Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Saat itu, kepergian Jongin yang tiba-tiba memang mengejutkan semua orang. Teman-teman satu jurusan, teman-teman satu kampus yang mengenal Jongin, karyawan dan dosen yang mengenal Jongin, dan tentu saja ketiga gadis cantik itu. Baekhyun dan Luhan bahkan menangis di depan Kyungsoo saat bertanya pada Chanyeol dan Sehun tentang keberadaan Jongin. Dua pemuda tampan itu jelas makin bingung karena mereka tidak tahu menahu sebenarnya ada masalah apa diantara mereka. Karena seingat keduanya, terakhir kali mereka bertemu Jongin, anak itu masih ceria dan bahagia. Bahkan mereka berjanji untuk bermain _playstation_ bersama di rumah Sehun untuk menghabiskan waktu sembari menunggu Luhan dan Baekhyun pulang dari apartemen Kyungsoo. Tapi nyatanya, belum genap tiga puluh menit sejak kepergian Jongin dari apartemen Kyungsoo, ponsel Sehun yang sedang _dicharge_ berbunyi tanpa henti; telepon dari kekasihnya yang mengabarkan tentang kekacauan di apartemen.

Lima belas menit setelah telepon itu, Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah ada di apartemen Kyungsoo; berusaha menenangkan kekasih masing-masing sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam dan memandang kosong ke arah lantai.

"Kenapa begitu lama kalian menyiapkan sarapannya, hm?"

Suara lembut Baekhyun membuyarkan ingatan kedua pemuda itu. Sehun terlihat salah tingkah saat mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di depannya sambil menatap suaminya dan juga Sehun bergantian.

"A-ah, _mian noona_. Tadi kami terlalu asik ngobrol," jawab Sehun sedikit panik. "A-aku akan mengantar ini ke kamar."

Chanyeol berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hai, _baby_. Apa kau lapar?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah menjitak jidat Chanyeol dengan tangannya. "Kau membicarakan apa dengan cadel, huh?"

Chanyeol meringis lebar. "T-tidak kok, hanya urusan pekerjaan." Balas Chanyeol cepat.

"Aku tidak—"

" _Noona_ , Kyungie _noona_ mencarimu." Sela Sehun.

" _Kerja bagus, cadel!"_

Baekhyun menatap tajam kedua pria tampan itu dan segera berbalik menuju kamar Kyungsoo lagi.

"Hampir saja, astaga." Desah Chanyeol lega.

"Aku tepat waktu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. "Sangat! Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya kepalaku jika kau tadi tidak memanggilnya,"

Begitulah yang terjadi jika Sehun atau Chanyeol membahas mengenai _masa itu_ saat ada Kyungsoo di sekitar mereka. Seolah, Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak rela Kyungsoo mendengar cerita itu dan menjadi kembali muram. Padahal, jika diruntut ke belakang, harusnya adalah hal wajar jika Sehun dan Chanyeol marah pada Kyungsoo. Keangkuhan gadis bermata bulat itulah yang menyebabkan sahabatnya pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar. Jika bukan karena mereka menghargai perasaan Kyungsoo yang seorang gadis, kedua pemuda itu jelas tak akan segan murka padanya.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Sehun berbunyi nyaring.

"Ini Jongin! Bagaimana ini?!" pekik Sehun tertahan.

"Terima saja diluar! Cepat!"

Sehun berlari keluar apartemen diikuti Chanyeol yang kemudian berhenti karena teriakan istrinya menggema.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Kau mau kemana?!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya cepat. "Menyusul Sehun, Jongin menelpon!" balasnya sambil segera berlari menyusul sahabatnya keluar apartemen.

Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas mendengar teriakan Chanyeol pun mendadak kaku sejenak. Batinnya bergejolak, kepalanya pening lagi dan segala disekitarnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi semi putih.

" _J-jongin..."_

Dan hal terakhir yang bisa Kyungsoo dengar adalah teriakan nyaring dari Luhan dan Baekhyun yang bergantian memanggil namanya tanpa henti.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa _eonnie_ baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah sembari menerima uluran tangan adiknya yang berniat memapahnya menuju ke lantai bawah—tempat dimana pertunangannya dan Myungsoo akan dilaksanakan malam ini. Tamu yang hadir di acara resmi malam ini hanya keluarga dan kerabat dekat kedua keluarga. Tentu termasuk diantara adalah Luhan-Sehun dan Baekhyun-Chanyeol. Jauh di dalam hati Kyungsoo, ada satu orang yang sangat ia harapkan kedatangannya malam ini untuk _merusak_ malamnya. Jauh di dalam angan-angan gadis manis itu, ada setitik cahaya harapan dimana _lelaki itu_ akan muncul dan _menyelamatkannya_.

Tapi, memangnya siapa dia hingga harapan seperti itu bisa ia lambungkan tinggi-tinggi? Siapa dia bagi _lelaki itu_ hingga Kyungsoo bisa berharap _dia_ akan _menyelamatkannya_? Bukankah _tiga tahun lalu_ , dia sendiri yang sudah _membunuh_ sang lelaki hanya demi gengsi pribadinya? Bukankah _tiga tahun lalu_ , dia sendiri yang sudah _menghabisi_ perasaan laki-laki itu terhadapnya?

"Maaf jika mungkin kau mengharapkannya datang, _noona_. Dia masih bodoh," bisik Sehun saat gadis itu dengan anggunnya turun dari kamarnya menuju tempat pertunangannya dan melewati Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu tersenyum getir. Berusaha menyembunyikan seluruh luka yang ia buat sendiri di tubuhnya dengan _membunuh_ _lelaki itu_. Berusaha menatap kenyataan bahwa cintanya adalah lelaki tegap yang berdiri di samping ayahnya itu. Berusaha kembali yakin bahwa lelaki tegap itu adalah benar-benar takdirnya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sayang." Bisik Myungsoo lembut.

Ya, Kim Myungsoo sudah pulang ke Seoul kemarin. Dan ia hanya punya waktu satu minggu disini sebelum pada akhirnya harus kembali lagi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan _study_ nya. Kyungsoo tidak menampik bahwa sebagian kecil dari dirinya masih beranggapan bahwa Myungsoo _nya_ sudah berubah lebih baik dan sudah benar-benar mencintainya. Karena alasan sekecil itulah, Kyungsoo mati-matian memendam seluruh harapan bodohnya untuk bisa kembali dengan _lelaki taruhannya_. Karena alasan sekecil itulah, Kyungsoo berusaha menampik kenyataan bahwa dia _hanya_ mencintai _Kim Jongin_.

" _Kyungsoo-ya, aku mencintaimu..."_

Kyungsoo seperti _tertampar_ masalalu ketika telinganya mendengar ucapan itu. Rasanya seperti... baru saja Jongin mengucapkan kata itu lagi untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo? Kau baik?"

Dan nyata, lagi-lagi menghempas Kyungsoo dengan keras.

" _Ne,_ Myungsoo. Hanya sedikit pusing,"

Myungsoo mengangguk paham. Tunangannya itu memang baru keluar dari rumah sakit dua hari lalu, jadi jika hari ini gadis itu masih sedikit tidak enak badan, bagi Myungsoo itu cukup wajar.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke kamar, oke? Kau tidak perlu berbincang dengan tamu-tamu disini, kau butuh istirahat. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit lagi, Sayang. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu,"

Perhatian ini...

Perhatian semacam ini yang Kyungsoo selalu rindukan. Myungsoo tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikannya seperti apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya. Myungsoo selalu masih punya sisi _tidak peduli_ walau ia menyempatkan untuk bersikap peduli. Lagi, Kyungsoo kembali menemukan _kenangan salah tempat_ yang mampir di kepalanya.

"Aku baik, Myungie. Ini hanya karena pusing saja,"

"Justru itu, Sayang. Sudahlah, kau harus istirahat. Jika tidak, aku akan marah padamu. Istirahat, ya?"

Myungsoo pun segera minta ijin pada kedua orangtuanya juga orangtua Kyungsoo untuk mengantar Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar setelah prosesi tukar cincin selesai dilaksanakan. Jari manis kanan Kyungsoo memang terlihat penuh sekarang, begitu juga dengan Myungsoo. Tapi entah kenapa, Kyungsoo merasa kosong. Begitu kosong hingga ia merasa sangat sepi. Begitu sepi hingga Kyungsoo merasa sangat sendirian. Padahal, dulu, saat ada Jongin—

"Ah..."

Kyungsoo mengaduh memegangi kepalanya cepat.

"Kyungie, kau baik?" tanya Myungsoo panik. "Kita ke rumah sakit saja, ya?"

Dan lagi, hal terakhir yang Kyungsoo bisa dengar adalah suara maskulin milik Myungsoo yang tanpa henti memanggilnya diikuti suara-suara lain yang mengikuti.

.

Sehun baru saja kembali dari apartemen Jongin untuk mengambil beberapa baju ganti milik Jongin. Saat ini, ia dan Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengurus Jongin yang masuk ruang gawat darurat karena terlalu banyak konsumsi _vodka_. Sejak tadi malam, Jongdae sudah memberi kabar bahwa Jongin baru saja mabuk dan sudah diantar salah satu karyawannya ke kamar apartemennya. Pasalnya, tadi malam, Kyungsoo juga masuk rumah sakit lagi karena tidak sadarkan diri tiba-tiba saat sedang dipapah Myungsoo menuju kamarnya. Jadilah malam tadi, Chanyeol dan Sehun sepakat untuk membagi tugas mereka. Sehun bertugas menjaga Baekhyun dan Luhan tadi malam sementara Chanyeol dengan bantuan Jongdae mencoba masuk ke apartemen Jongin dan melihat bagaimana kondisi _chef_ tampan itu. Untung saja Chanyeol dan Jongdae datang tepat waktu, jika telat sepuluh menit saja, mungkin Jongin sudah tidak terselamatkan.

Jongin sempat bangun dengan tidak sadar lalu menuju kamar mandi. Disana, dia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Setelahnya, Jongin merasa begitu lemas dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai dengan kepala yang sempat terantuk sudut wastafel. Saat Chanyeol datang bersama Jongdae, darah sudah cukup membasahi baju Jongin dan membuat Chanyeol cukup panik dibuatnya. Dengan bantuan Yifan, kakak sepupunya yang bekerja sebagai dokter jaga di ruang gawat darurat, Chanyeol segera membawa Jongin menuju rumah sakit tempat Yifan bekerja untuk segera mendapat penanganan. Dan sejak tadi malam hingga pagi ini, belum ada tanda-tanda siuman dari Jongin.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo _noona_?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat Jongin pada Chanyeol yang akan masuk untuk melihat keadaan sahabatnya di dalam sana.

"Kyungsoo belum siuman. Dokter bilang dia hanya terlalu lelah baik fisik juga batin."

"Batin, ya? Pasti dia memikirkan Jongin."

Chanyeol dan Sehun menghela nafas masing-masing dengan berat. "Mereka ini, sebenarnya mau mereka bagaimana, sih?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah _hyung_ , firasatku bilang, Jongin tidak pernah benar-benar membenci Kyungsoo seperti ia yang akhirnya memaafkan kita setelah setengah tahun tanpa kabar."

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Ada benarnya juga firasatmu itu. Jika si _keparat sialan_ itu benar-benar membenci Kyungsoo, untuk apa dia mabuk dan meracau nyanyian yang mencerminkan hubungannya dulu dengan Kyungsoo itu, di hari pertunangan Kyungsoo?"

"Dia melakukannya?"

"Jongdae memberitahuku. Jongin sudah menegak banyak _sloki vodka_ dan terus bersenandung lagu milik Charlie Puth itu tanpa henti sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar tidak sadar."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka ini. Sebenarnya masih saling mencintai, kan? Kenapa serumit ini? Ish,"

"Salah Kyungsoo, kenapa dulu dia arogan sekali? Ish, mengingat bagaimana perkataan Kyungsoo pada Jongin saja aku sudah tidak sanggup membayangkan _matinya_ perasaan si hitam waktu itu." ujar Chanyeol sedih. "Aku merindukan Jongin yang ceria, kau tahu."

"Aku sendiri juga merindukan sisi konyol dan menyebalkan dari Jongin, _hyung_. Sejak pulang dari Paris, dia benar-benar berbeda. Seperti sengaja _mematikan_ seluruh sifat-sifatnya yang dulu,"

Chanyeol menggumam dan mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata Sehun. Tapi kemudian, ia mendongak dan menepuk bahu Sehun dengan keras seolah baru saja menemukan ide paling cemerlang di jagad raya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana cara membangunkan Jongin."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Siram dia dengan air?"

Chanyeol menjitak kepala _hoobae_ nya itu dengan tangan kirinya. "Bukan, _pabboya_. Kau ini bisa cerdas sedikit tidak, sih?"

Sehun protes dengan memukul lengan Chanyeol dan mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat jitakan Chanyeol. "Kekerasan dalam Rumah Tsakit!" teriak Sehun. "Kalau bukan itu, memangnya apa idemu?"

"Kita gunakan ini!" tunjuk Chanyeol pada ponselnya.

"Ponselmu? Kau mau menelpon siapa? Joonmyeon _hyung_?"

Lalu kemudian keduanya berpikir sejenak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mereka lupakan.

"ASTAGA! KITA BELUM MENGABARI JOONMYEON _HYUNG!"_

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, dan tidak ada dari Jongin maupun Kyungsoo yang sudah bangun dari _tidurnya_. Saat ini, di kamar Kyungsoo ada Myungsoo dan Luhan. Baekhyun baru saja diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol, lelaki itu harus memaksa istrinya untuk pulang demi kesehatan bayi dan juga istrinya. Chanyeol tahu betapa Baekhyun ingin ada disamping Kyungsoo, tapi dengan kondisi hamil mudanya, Chanyeol tidak bisa mempertaruhkan kesehatan kedua malaikatnya itu untuk apapun juga.

"Sehunna,"

"Oh, Yixing _noona_. Masuklah, Jongin belum juga bangun sejak tadi malam. Apa Joonmyeon _hyung_ datang?"

Yixing menggeleng pelan. "Dia juga sedang sakit, Sehunna. Sejak kemarin demam, mungkin karena Jongin juga sakit."

Sehun mengangguk paham. Ikatan batin antara Jongin dan Joonmyeon memang cukup kuat, tidak heran jika saat ini keduanya sedang _berbagi sakit_.

"Kau pulanglah, Sehun. Kau pasti belum istirahat kan sejak tadi malam?"

Harus Sehun akui, sejak tadi malam memang ia belum sempat tidur nyenyak. Tapi ia sempat pulang untuk mandi dan ganti baju karena Luhan memaksanya.

"Tidak apa, _noona_. Aku baik-baik saja,"

Tiba-tiba, keduanya dikagetkan dengan masuknya Chanyeol ke kamar rawat Jongin.

"Ah! _Mianhae noona_ , aku tidak tahu kau sudah datang. Bagaimana keadaan Joonmyeon _hyung_? Apa dia sudah baikan?"

"Demamnya sudah sedikit turun, tapi dia masih belum sehat."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham lalu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya, ia terlihat mencari sesuatu di ponselnya lalu tak lama, ia meletakkan ponselnya disamping telinga kanan milik Jongin. Dan perlahan, mulailah mengalun sebuah suara merdu yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Agak ragu, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Ini suara Kyungsoo _noona_ dan... kau?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. "Sejak Jongin benar-benar pulang, Kyungsoo memberiku dua buah _script_ lagu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana, yang jelas, kepulangan Jongin seolah memberi _nafas_ pada kreativitas Kyungsoo. Dan untuk jaga-jaga, aku merekam lagu milik Kyungsoo ini di ponselku."

Sehun menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum terlukis di wajahnya. "Mereka ini unik ya. Bahkan mereka masih saling _menghidupkan_ walau sudah bertahun-tahun berpisah dengan alasan menyakitkan."

"Cinta tidak pernah _membunuh_ , dia selalu _menghidupkan_. Justru nafsu dan egolah yang membuat seolah-olah _cinta itu membunuh_. Padahal, jika ditelusur, cinta itu indah dan perasaan yang indah tidak pernah akan menyakiti tanpa pernah ada penyembuhan untuknya."

" _A warmly spreading piano melody, I ride. I close my two eyes, lean on this song and start talking, just like this... I remember the past days. Why did I hurt so badly? Memories that left me and faded recollections, make me tired against this strange world..."_

" _Oh, then there's you~ Within my scattered heart. Oh it's you, find the secret that's been for a long time deep inside my mind, hidden these precious words. I will tell you now, oh then there's you..."_

" _When the dream comes closer, fear overcomes me, no no. Find me when I'm lost, come to me and take me away, that's what I prayed for..."_

"" _Oh, then there's you~ Within my scattered heart. Oh it's you, find the secret that's been for a long time deep inside my mind, hidden these precious words. I will tell you now..."_

Alunan lagu _ballad_ itu masih setia mengalun begitu lembut memenuhi ruang rawat dimana Jongin berbaring dengan lemah. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Yixing masih setia menunggu Jongin siuman tanpa sedikit pun mengusik ponsel Chanyeol yang masih mengumandangkan lagu milik Kyungsoo di telinga Jongin. Harapan Chanyeol mengalir begitu deras di setiap alunan lagu itu, harapan agar sahabat baiknya segera bangun. Harapan agar setelah sahabatnya bangun, akan ada keajaiban yang bisa menyatukan Jongin dengan _hidupnya_.

" _When did it stat, within endless hardships, suddenly your eyes whisper to me that it's okay..."_

" _Then there's you, at the end of my parched world. Oh it's you, you're in the rain that wets it. For a long time, deep inside my mind hidden these precious words..."_

" _I love you... oh then there's you..."_

"KYUNGSOO- _YA!_ "

Chanyeol bangun dari tidur ayamnya. Sehun bangun dari lamunannya. Dan Yixing terkejut setengah hidup karena Jongin yang berteriak begitu kencang secara tiba-tiba.

"Jongin _-ah_! _Gwaenchana?"_ Chanyeol segera mendekati Jongin dan menanyakan kondisi sahabat tersayangnya itu.

"Chanyeol _-ah,_ Kyungsoo _eodiga_?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol menatap Sehun. "Jongin- _ah_ , kau..."

"Chanyeol _-ah_! Kyungsoo _eodiga_?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mencari Kyungsoo, Jongin _-ah_? Tenang dulu, ya. Kau masih lemas," kali ini Sehun mencoba membantu Chanyeol menenangkan Jongin.

Diluar dugaan, Jongin menggeleng cepat dan menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol.

" _Hyung!_ Kyungsoo _eodiga_?!"

"JONGIN!"

"D-dia masih belum siuman, Jongin."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?"

"Y-ya, dia baik. Dia hanya belum sadar."

Yixing masih belum paham ada apa dengan adik iparnya. Sampai kedua matanya bertatap dengan kedua mata Jongin. Yixing tercekat sejenak. Tatapan itu... dalam mata Jongin ada Kyungsoo. Bahkan Yixing tidak bisa mencari dirinya ada disana, hanya ada Kyungsoo.

" _Hyung_ , Sehun _-ah_ , tolong bawa aku menemui Kyungsoo. _Jebal_ ,"

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Jongin, kau masih belum sehat betul. Kami akan mengantarmu menemuinya, tapi kau istirahat dulu, ya? Jangan sekarang, Jongin."

" _ANIYA!_ Aku harus menemuinya sekarang, Sehun _-ah_. Kumohon, Chanyeol _hyung_ , Yixing _noona_."

Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya memang tidak pernah tega pada Jongin pun segera keluar dari kamar Jongin untuk mencari Yifan. Jika Jongin memang ingin menemui Kyungsoo, setidaknya ia harus pakai kursi roda.

"Suster, apa aku bisa pinjam kursi roda?"

"Maaf Tuan, untuk apa kursi rodanya?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepala belakangnya kikuk. "Temanku baru saja siuman dan ia ingin melihat temanku yang lain yang dirawat juga disini. Aku sudah memintanya menunggu sampai dia sendiri pulih, tapi dia memak—oh astaga! JONGIN!"

Chanyeol baru saja menjelaskan perihal keadaan Jongin pada perawat dan ia malah menemukan Jongin sudah berdiri di depan pintu rawat dibantu oleh Yixing dan Sehun.

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh berjalan! Aish, dasar keras kepala! Kau ini masih lemah, Jongin _-ah_!"

"Chanyeol, ada apa ini?"

Sehun mendongak dan menemukan Yifan sudah berdiri di samping Chanyeol. " _Gege!_ Tolong pinjami kami kursi roda. _Keparat sialan_ ini minta bertemu Kyungsoo sekarang!"

Yifan jelas tahu siapa Kyungsoo, siapa Jongin, siapa Sehun, Baekhyun dan Luhan. Sebagai sepupu Chanyeol, Yifan cukup dekat dengan pemuda itu sehingga tak heran jika ia kenal teman-teman dekat Chanyeol.

"Suster tolong bawakan satu kursi roda untuk pasien Kim Jongin, ya. Sekarang!" titah Yifan pada perawatnya yang tadi diajak bicara Chanyeol.

" _H-hyung... Kyungsoo..."_ lirih Jongin.

"Bersabarlah Jongin, kita tunggu sampai kursi roda datang, dan kita akan ke tempat Kyungsoo, _okay_?"

Jongin masih bersandar pada Sehun dan Yixing. Tatapannya begitu lemah, tapi juga begitu kuat. Kakinya yang masih lemas, seolah ia paksa untuk kuat menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri hanya demi bertemu Kyungsoo, _gadis masalalunya_.

"Ini dia kursi rodanya. Hati-hati," tutur Yifan lembut sembari membantu Jongin duduk di kursi rodanya lalu mempersilahkan pasiennya itu untuk pergi.

"Aku akan ke kamar Kyungsoo dulu memberitahu Luhan,"

Chanyeol berlari menuju kamar rawat Kyungsoo dimana Luhan dan Myungsoo masih ada disana.

"Lu, bisa aku bicara denganmu?" bisik Chanyeol dari celah pintu, tak ingin membangunkan Myungsoo.

Luhan yang mendengar panggilan Chanyeol segera mendekat pada Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

"Jongin... dia... dia sudah siuman, dan sekarang sedang menuju kemari."

"APA?!"

Pekikan Luhan membantu Myungsoo kembali sadar dan menatap keduanya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, sosok yang sedang ia bicarakan sudah muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kyungsoo _-ya,_ " lirih Jongin penuh harap saat menatap ranjang tempat Kyungsoo berbaring. Tapi kemudian, pandangan Jongin teralihkan pada sosok yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "KAU?!"

Spontan, Jongin langsung berdiri ofensif saat melihat Myungsoo. Chanyeol yang sigap langsung menahan pergerakan Jongin.

"Jongin! Jangan gegabah! Myungsoo disini untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Jika bukan karena Myungsoo, Kyungsoo pingsan kita tidak tahu!" sergah Chanyeol. "Tenanglah,"

Jongin merendahkan pandangannya. "Kyungsooo, _hyung_..."

Chanyeol menerima tangan Jongin dan membantunya berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Setelahnya, ia membiarkan keduanya _berinteraksi_ dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Kyungsoo _-ya_..." lirih Jongin sambil sesekali terisak pelan. "Kyungie, bangunlah, _baby_. Maafkan aku..."

Luhan yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya hanya bisa perlahan mendekat pada Yixing untuk kemudian dibimbing keluar dari ruangan.

"Kyungie, bangun... aku sudah mendengarmu tadi, Kyungie... aku sudah disini, aku sudah datang untukmu, Kyungsoo _-ya_..."

Chanyeol menatap Myungsoo dan Sehun, memberi kode untuk meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdua. Tapi baru saja hendak keluar, mereka dikejutkan dengan pekikan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo?! Sayang! Kau sudah bangun?! Kyungie, ini aku, Jongin. Aku disini,"

Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana jari jemari Kyungsoo yang Jongin genggam perlahan mulai bergerak dan kedua mata Kyungsoo pun perlahan mulai terbuka.

"J-jongin... kau kah itu?"

" _Ne, ne._ Ini aku, Kyungsoo _-ya_. Ini aku, Jongin." lirih Jongin lagi sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengusap pipi gembul gadis itu lembut. "Kau melihatku, hm?"

"J-jongin..."

Suara Kyungsoo yang memanggil Jongin begitu sarat akan rasa sakit. Chanyeol merasa Kyungsoo begitu merasa bersalah saat ini.

"Jongin maafkan aku..." isakan Kyungsoo mulai menjadi sebuah tangis. "Maafkan aku, Jongin... aku mohon, jangan pergi lagi..."

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak, Kyungie. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, aku akan selalu disini, bersamamu. Kau dengar aku? Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu,"

Tangisan Kyungsoo makin dalam dan hal itu mulai mempengaruhi Chanyeol dan Sehun yang perlahan mulai berusaha tetap terlihat _manly_ dengan berusaha diam-diam menyapu kedua mata mereka yang penuh air mata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin... aku sangat amat mencintaimu. Jangan meninggalkanku lagi, aku mohon."

Myungsoo mulai tidak tahan dengan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar, maka perlahan, kakinya ia langkahkan menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Apa Kyungsoo sudah siuman?" tanya Luhan yang masih berada dalam pelukan Yixing.

" _Noona_ sudah siuman. Sekarang sedang menangis bersama Jongin," jawab Sehun.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang baru saja Chanyeol tutup kini terbuka kembali dan menampilkan wajah sembab Jongin.

"Myungsoo mana? Kyungsoo mau bicara dengannya,"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Jongin kemudian beralih pada Myungsoo yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu ini berat bagi Myungsoo, tapi bagaimanapun, kebahagiaan sahabatnya adalah prioritas Chanyeol.

"Myungsoo _-ya_ , Kyungsoo ingin bicara denganmu." Lirih Chanyeol yang kemudian diangguki lemah oleh Myungsoo.

Pemuda tampan itu nampak gontai saat mengarahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

"Myungie..." panggil Kyungsoo lembut.

Myungsoo mendongak cepat dan mendapati gadis itu sudah tersenyum begitu manis ditemani Jongin yang tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan kiri Kyungsoo.

"Myungie maafkan aku... Aku..."

Diluar dugaan Kyungsoo, Myungsoo malah menjawab permintaan maaf gadis penyuka penguin itu dengan tawa ringan.

"Kau tahu, Kyung? Aku hampir gila memikirkan cara bagaimana membatalkan pertunangan kita..."

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar jawaban Myungsoo. Dia juga ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini? Kenapa?

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh ketika aku bilang aku akan berubah untukmu, Kyung. Tapi ternyata, aku tidak bisa. Aku... aku jatuh cinta pada gadis lain, Soo..."

"Apa itu Soojung?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan diakhiri kekehan khasnya.

"D-darimana kau..."

"Aku tahu, Myungie. Aku selalu tahu."

Myungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Ya, dia Soojung, Kyung."

" _Well_ , kalau begitu, kau kembalilah ke Amerika dan lamar dia! Jangan kecewakan dia, Myungie! Jangan sampai kau menyesal sepertiku yang sempat kehilangan Jongin,"

Myungsoo tersenyum yakin sambil mengusak pelan surai kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya dan juga kau, Kyungsoo. Terima kasih," tutup Myungsoo dengan kecupan ringan di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Dan, Jongin... aku ingin minta maaf. Kau tahu, seluruh persaingan kita sejak dulu... aku benar-benar selalu pesimis jika pesaingku adalah kau, Jongin. Entah kenapa, aku berfikir aku tak akan pernah bisa menang darimu,"

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kau sempat memenangkan Kyungsoo." balas Jongin sambil mengeratkan genggamannya. "Terima kasih, Myungsoo. Terima kasih sudah tetap menjaga Kyungsooku sampai hari ini,"

"Aku yang berterimakasih, Jongin. Kalian banyak mengajariku pelajaran penting dalam hidup."

"Ya, kau juga. Jika aku tidak pergi, mungkin aku tak akan pernah sadar bahwa aku benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo segila ini. Terima kasih, Myungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga melihat dua pemuda yang sempat dan masih ia cintai itu begitu tenang dan dewasa kali ini. "Ah, kalian begitu manis! Cepat berpelukanlah! Aku akan sangat senang jika kalian berdamai! Ayo, Jongin~"

Jongin tertawa sekali dua kali. "Baiklah, _baby_."

Lalu Jongin menjauhi ranjang Kyungsoo dan begitu juga Myungsoo. Di depan Kyungsoo, mereka menjabat tangan masing-masing dan mulai berpelukan cukup erat.

"Terima kasih telah menjaganya dengan baik, Myung."

"Sudah tugasku, Jongin. Berbahagialah bersamanya, jangan pernah tinggalkan dia lagi. Kau harus berjanji padaku. Jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku tidak akan segan memukulmu dengan keras."

Keduanya kemudian melepas pelukannya dan kembali berjabat erat.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo untuk siapapun mulai hari ini,"

Senyum Myungsoo mengembang begitu lebar. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Karena sudah ada Jongin, berarti tugasku sudah selesai. Aku akan pulang ke rumah dan memberitahu keluarga kita tentang semuanya. Aku akan berusaha meyakinkan mereka untuk membatalkan pertunangan dan rencana pernikahan kita lalu menggantinya dengan pertunangan dan pernikahan kalian!" seru Myungsoo antusias.

"Jongin,"

"Ya?"

"Jaga Kyungsoo baik-baik,"

Jongin tersenyum yakin. "Pasti."

Dan bersamaan dengan senyum Jongin yang semakin lebar, Myungsoo berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar, meninggalkan dua sejoli itu di dalam kamar berdua. Sepeninggal Myungsoo, Jongin langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. dengan lembut, ia mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo cukup lama.

" _Saranghae, Kyungsoo-ya..."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap _kekasih barunya_. _"Neomu jeongmal saranghae, Jongin-ah_!"

Dan jarak keduanya pun perlahan makin hilang seiring detak jarum jam yang tak pernah berhenti bergerak. Kedua bibir tebal yang saling merindu satu sama lain itu pun akhirnya kembali bertemu. Seolah benar-benar ingin melepas rindu tak terurus, Jongin membiarkan ciumannya pada bibir Kyungsoo terus _naik kasta_ perlahan-lahan.

Hari ini, Jongin menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa bersembunyi dari cinta. Hari ini, Kyungsoo juga menyadari bahwa cinta itu memaafkan. Karena pada dasarnya, _cinta tidak pernah_ _membunuh_ , dia selalu _menghidupkan_. Nafsu dan egolah yang membuat seolah-olah _cinta itu membunuh_. _Cinta itu selalu_ _memaafkan_ , nafsu dan egolah yang membuat _cinta itu pendendam_. Padahal, cinta itu indah dan perasaan yang indah tidak pernah akan menyakiti tanpa pernah ada penyembuhan untuknya.

Karena itu, jangan takut jatuh cinta. Sesakit apapun luka yang dihasilkan oleh cinta, akan selalu ada bahagia tercipta jika kita membiarkan waktu membantu untuk menyembuhkannya.

.

.

.

 **END Ch.2**

.

.

.

* * *

Aloha!

Persis banget sebelum jumatan ngepost.

Gimana chapter dua? Kecewa? _Joha_? Semoga gak ada laporan ada yang nangis baca ini ya. Aamiin!

Jangan lupa, review rek. Review! Hehe, _effort_ tinggi ini bikin ini. Sampe enggak tidur semaleman sampe pagi berikutnya cuma biar cepet selesai. Oke oke? _gamsahamnida~_

Salam!

 **-Kaje-**


End file.
